Teacher's Pet
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: After Lucrecia's betrayal, Vincent left Japan to stay in America for three years, working for the FBI as a undercover assassin. He returns with the blood of many staining his hands. How'll Vincent handle his new found feelings for his niece on top of his countless other sins? And how will Yuffie deal with finding out the man who practically raised her is a murderer? Warning: incest
1. Chapter 1

_**Teacher's Pet!**_

**Warning: Incest, Under-Age sex, paedophilia, Crude and rude language, AWESOMENESS :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy or Characters... wish I did... T.T**

_Vincent's Thoughts_

**Chaos **(In this case Chaos is Vincent's inner thoughts that he can't express out loud.)

**Chapter one: Dreaming of the past.**

"_Come on Vinnie! Let's go!" The 12 year old smiled brightly at him, her eyes closed and her short coffee locks swaying in the breeze as the wind rustled her cloth crop top and capris. Vincent let out a small chuckle as the child fruitlessly tugged at his human arm, trying to move him._

"_Why are you in such a hurry Yuffie?" he asked, mirth shimmering in his eyes as a smile ghosted his lips._

"_The flowers are so pretty! You HAVE to see!" she begged, hugging his toned arm as she pulled with all her might._

"_If I must..." Vincent sighed, feigning exasperation. She just smiled brighter and led him to the gigantic flower field in the forest. Vincent watched as the child spun around in the flower beds, incorporating her martial arts and ninja skills into her little dance. He was mesmerised by the childish awe present in her eye. He had long promised to protect that innocence and keep it safe and secure, untouched by the sins of mankind. The girl suddenly stopped and turned to him, sprinting to his side. She jumped and was swiftly caught by Vincent's strong hold. One arm hooked under her bottom as the his bionic arm tentatively held her back. The arm was coated by a layer of Gold plated, waterproof titanium and claw like fingers. He placed his fore-head on her's as she curled her velvety soft arms around his muscled neck. Vincent's vermillion orbs clashed with Yuffie's steel plated onces. Her lips, moulded by coral petals, were pressed softly to his cheek and his hair, black ebony, curtained them in this personal moment._

"_I love you Vinnie..." she chirped and rubbed the tips of their noses together._

"_I love you Yuffie." he replied, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. Their moment was shattered by the rough call of Godo. "What is it Nii-san?" Vincent looked upon Godo's stiff form with hidden curiosity. Yuffie's curiosity was not nearly as well hidden and she looked at her father with mischievous cat eyes. _

"_Crescent-san wishes to have an audience with you." At this Yuffie's smile became a deep scowl and she started pushing out of Vincent's tight grip. Vincent sighed, why do none of his family members like Lucrecia's company? She's beautiful and kind. If Yuffie just talked to her then they might get along... they would have to if Vincent chooses to marry her after all. Vincent loosened his grip slightly, giving the opportunity for Yuffie to back flip out of his arms. She huffed and stomped away._

_**Look at what you've gone and done now.**_

_'I didn't even do anything.' Vincent defended himself._

_**You still made Yuffie upset.**_

_'I just... forget it.' Sometimes Vincent worried himself, talking to yourself can not be healthy. He nodded his thanks to Godo and turned towards the mansion, but not before giving a longing look at Yuffie's retreating back._

"_Hello?" Vincent's soft voice filled the quiet room with it's rich sound._

"_Vincent?" Lucrecia's voice was slightly choked up, and Vincent became alarmed._

"_What's wrong Lucrecia?" His voice stayed monotone, not revealing his worry._

"_Um... I... My father he..." Lucrecia trailed off, a sob threatening to rip from her chest with what she was about to do to a man who had been nothing but kind to her._

"_What is it? Are you alright?" Vincent's facade slipped a bit, voicing his anxiety._

"_I... I'm getting married Vincent..." Vincent went still._

"_What?" His voice became cold, hard. Unknown to him, Yuffie had creeped into the room and was hiding behind a chair._

"_My dad arranged a marriage to Hojo... and I am to be married to him in only a few hours." Vincent could tell she was crying and his grip began to crush the phone. He quickly loosened it and gathered his thoughts which were jumbled with rage._

"_Decline. Refuse him, you are your own person and he should not force you into something you do not wish for... it is something you do not want... right?" Vincent felt all of his rage melt into sadness, into hurt._

"_I'm so sorry Vincent..." He then promptly hung up, going so far as to slam the phone down. His fist impacted the wall and broke straight through the layers. A vase broke behind him and he snapped his body around to see Yuffie's frightened eyes gazing up at him, like a dear caught in the head lights._

"_Yuffie..." He walked cautiously towards her, as if she were a rabbit, about to bolt at the slightest change in movement. He crouched down to where she was and slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, don't cry... I would never hurt you..." he cooed, stroking her head affectionately. Yuffie tensed, as if just realising she was crying. This was proven correct when a hand touched the wet trails marring her face. She then looked at Vincent and gazed into his eyes... which were glazed over with a watery shine. She just wrapped her arms securely around his head and let it rest on her chest._

"_Ne, don't cry Vinnie..." she smiled down at him. His lips twitch up and he just chuckled softly in her embrace._

"_Okay Yuffie." He then gathered her in his arms and lay her body on the couch. She quickly went to sit and used Vincent's hair to (painfully) pull his head down to her lap. He only winced as he grudgingly complied. He sighed softly as she toyed with his hair. He couldn't let Yuffie see the beast within him... if he were to stay she would only be hurt by his presence and her bright light would wither away into a dim glow... he could not let that happen._

_'I have to leave.'_

_**Are you insane! How can you even think of leaving her!**_

_'I made her _cry_. I promised myself I would never do that to her, ever since she was born... to think I...'_

_**She'll cry even more if you left!**_

_'It's only for a little while, to calm myself down and forget Lucrcia's betrayal.'_

_**Fine! Do as you like! But when you wake up every morning to see she's not with you, I hope you suffer.**_

_Vincent's eyes grew wide as he felt himself go afloat, as if he was hanging in oblivion. Then he heard Yuffie's terrified voice. "Vinnie? Why are you leaving... please don't go... Don't Leave me! STOP IT!" The entire room changed and Vincent found himself walking away from a greif-stircken Yuffie, held back by the arms of Godo. "I'll never forgive you for this! NEVER!"_

Vincent woke up with a start, hand going to the gun underneath his pillow as he bolted out of bed. The whites of his eyes were bloodshot, making him look like a demon from your worst nightmare. His eyes darted around the room for a presence as the sheen of sweat coating his body, glistened in the dull morning light.

**Good morning to you sunshine.**

Vincent could almost feel his inner-self smirk and he had to fight off the urge to roll his eyes. _What is it you want heathen? _Vincent thrust himself back against the bed as he spied the time. 4 a.m.

**Someone's slightly cranky today. You should be happy, your seeing your beloved again.**

_Yuffie is my niece. Not my beloved. _Vincent spat out.

**How sweet Yuffie deals with your shitty attitude I shall never comprehend.**

_Just leave me be Chaos. _Vincent decided to name his inner after the demon-God for his tendency to both annoy the crap out of and frustrate Vincent to no end. Of course the foul mouthed presence just had to take his new title as a complement.

**Well, since I am in such a good mood, I will leave you alone... for now.**

Vincent let out a sigh of gratitude and rose out of bed, seeing that he would not be getting to sleep anytime soon. He took out his black slacks and red button up shirt as well as his briefs and a towel. He disrobed and got under the warm spray of the shower head, trying to wash away the exhaustion from his form. He got out and checked the time: half past four. Slowly he started slipping into reality and his face turned to that of stoic indifference. He dressed himself quickly before deciding he would walk to school. He grabbed his jacket and briefcase, then stepped out the door.

DONE! I AM SOOO HAPPY xD Tell me what you think yeah? Any feedback you feel necessary would be most appreciated! ;p


	2. Chapter 2

_**Teacher's Pet!**_

_**Warning: Incest, Under-Age sex, paedophilia, Crude and rude language, AWESOMENESS :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy or Characters... wish I did... T.T**_

_Vincent's Thoughts_

**Chaos **(In this case Chaos is Vincent's inner thoughts that he can't express out loud.)

_**Chapter 2: Vincent's charming personality**_

Vincent let the early morning light wash over him as his long legs strode over the smooth cement pavements. It was chilly but he could not feel it through the rough material of his leather jacket (If Yuffie caught him in anything other than leather or hoodies he'd be better of dead). His human hand was shoved in his pocket and the other held his briefcase.

(A/N: Sorry about this but thought I'd let you know he's wearing black jeans and not Slacks, typo I missed cause I'm just that stupid -.-; )

Normally he'd ride his motor bike, but seeing as it would only take him a half hour to walk-and seeing as he had nothing better to do since it was 4:40AM- he may as well walk. The bike was one of the only things he took to LA with him-shipped of course. Along with a picture frame of his family, a few articles of clothing and toiletries. The black steed was a present from Godo on Vincent's twenty fifth birthday. It was a sleek black Suzuki Hayabusa and it was his most prized possession. Yuffie was born three months after that.

_I remember how Yuffie loved sitting in front of me and watching the world go by as we raced across the roads... I got so scared that something may have gone wrong, but she would just give me that look of her's and I'd just-_

Vincent's thoughts were promptly cut off by a stabbing pain in his chest and he stopped walking.

_Yuffie..._

His expression was neutral as he stared blankly ahead. The sky was mix of light orange and dark grey...

_Like her eyes... plated with a dark smokey hue... matching so beautifully with a her short black locks, tinted by a soft silver... I wonder what she looks like now..._

Vincent imagined her smooth porcelain skin and bright smiling face. He felt a warmth build in his heart and he let a small and brief upturn of his lips. He then realized it has been five minutes and he was still unmoving. His lips melted back into a straight line and he kept on walking. He finally got to school at 5:10...AM...

**You understand you should sleep more correct? This is unhealthy... and you WILL get an earful from the child.**

_I know. But I can't help how my body acts._

**It's true I suppose but-**

Chaos was cut off by an annoyed voice. It was the principle, he was on the phone. "...I'll call you back." He blinked at Vincent's nonchalant form as he hung up the phone. "No sleep?" Reeve questioned. Vincent did nothing more than nod. "Same... that was a friend in America by the way" Reeve slipped in at Vincent's raised brow. "You know, time difference and all-of course you do, you just came from there..." At Vincent's blank stare, the principle continued on, slightly unnerved by Vincent's silence, but he got that vibe from him through the interview. "Anyway, I can familiarize you more with the school this way. Follow me." Vincent merely inclined his head and followed Reeve's suit clad form.

"Pardon me, however, I have a question." Vincent's rough voice shocked the principle out of mid-rant.

"Yes?" Reeve asked, trying to keep the bewilderment off his face... failing to do so...

"I am not acquainted with my office... could you please give me directions?" Vincent's expectant gaze was the only thing that snapped Reeve out of his reverie. (A/N: for anyone who understood that pun, I sincerely apologize, I did not realize it till I wrote it -.-;)

"Of course. Let me show you, it's quite easy to get to, and very close to your main classroom... I remember you were especially keen on teaching one particular student... who was it again?" Vincent's answer was almost instant.

"Yuffie Kisaragi." His answer was short and sweet.

"She's your niece correct? I hope you understand we do not tolerate favoritism here." Reeve stared pointedly at Vincent with his stony brown eyes.

"That will not be a problem. I do not mix work and private matters. I prefer to keep them separate... though I do prefer having her near me." Vincent answered.

"I see... well alright then." Reeve grinned, opening the doors to Vincent's office. "Here we are."

"Thank you." Vincent inclined his head and stepped in. He scrutinized every inch of the place, making sweat form on Reeve's brow.

'This is ridiculous, I'm the principle, I'm his boss! How come he scares the crap out of me?' Whilst Reeve was musing this, Vincent had placed his briefcase on the mahogany desk and slid in his chair. "Well, I'll just let you settle in, ring if you need anything." Reeve gestured to the phone located on the desk. After a nod from Vincent, Reeve stepped out, letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. 'I am SO glad I gave the tough bunch to him, he will probably get them to stop fucking around.' Reeve chuckled to himself as he whistled his way down the corridor.

_What on earth is he thinking about?_

Vincent couldn't help but stare peculiarly at the door his boss just left from.

**It is of no consequence... I want to see Yuffie.**

Vincent resisted the urge to roll his eyes and got the picture frame out of his bag. He sat it there on his desk and seemed to fill the room's bareness with familiarity and warmth. 31 year old Vincent had a happy 6 year old Yuffie hanging from his neck with a beaming smile. Godo's hand was placed firmly on Vincent's shoulder, smiling softly as Kasumi- Godo's wife- smiled brightly at the camera. Vincent had let a small smile turn his lips in this image. The man's eyes softened as he looked at the picture.

**Do you think she misses us?**

Vincent blinked at this. It wasn't like Chaos to be sentimental. He was more of the rude and crude type. He looked at the child's smiling face and felt a small quirk of his lips.

_Of course._

Vincent then averted his gaze from the piece of paper and focused on his opened briefcase. He dug under his papers and drew out a gun- his Cerberus- attaching it under the desk. This was only precautions in case anyone figured out who his real name. His alias in the FBI was Chaos, he looked slightly different as Chaos, but there was always a chance his enemies figured it out... and he refused to leave his family- or himself- unprotected.

**You can never get away from your sins... even if it was for a good cause.**

_Nobody's _death_ can be for a good cause._

Vincent just prayed Yuffie could forgive the monster he is when she finds out about his sins... in only two years to kill so many... Vincent would understand if he could never be forgiven... but he refused to lie or keep secrets from the ones he loved.

_Yuffie..._

_**ALLLLLLL RIGHTY THEN! DONE! :D what did you guys think? I know I had fun! Please let me know if you have any comments and/or concerns!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Teacher's Pet!**_

_**Warning: Incest, Under-Age sex, pedophilia, Crude and rude language, AWESOMENESS :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy or Characters... wish I did... T.T**_

_Vincent's Thoughts_

**Chaos **(In this case Chaos is Vincent's inner thoughts that he can't express out loud.)

_**Chapter 3: Are you shitting me?  
**_

"YUFFIE!" Godo burst into the room, slamming the door open. "Get out of bed this instance! You are going to be late! How dare you disgrace the Kisaragi name like-!"

"CAN IT OLD GEEZER!" Yuffie bolted up, screaming her lungs off.

"How dare you-" Godo went red in the face.

"Just LEEEAVE! I'm UP! GAWD!" Yuffie chucked a pillow at him and glared. Her hair was a mess and her eyes looked like those of a mad horse.

"...Fine." Godo threw her a level glare and stalked out of the room.

Yuffie just sighed and got out of bed, kicking the covers off of her cocooned body. She stretched her arms above her head with a yawn as she stood. Yuffie dragged her sleep weighted limbs to the bathroom to get ready for her first day of being a junior. Yes she was only 15, but since back in Wutai school started early, when she moved to Nibelheim last year, she was booted up to Juniors.

After her refreshing little shower, Yuffie was back to her perky old self. She slipped on a black midriff hoodie over her White tank, slid on a pair of beige denim shorts and strung up her black and white thigh-high converses.

'I wonder how Teef's doing.' Tifa was like Yuffie's big sister since their dads were close friends. She was a spunky, well-endowed, brunette with the coolest wine-colored eyes. She, along with Aerith, a chestnut haired beauty with emerald orbs, were the ones who introduced her to the rest of the juniors at a small party at Tifa's father's karaoke bar. They helped her out of her slump after _he_ left. Yuffie shook thoughts of _him_ from her mind, knowing it would not be good for her mental state. She hummed happily as she skipped down to breakfast, tripping a couple times, but making it to the kitchen in one piece. She took in the lavishness of her not-so-humble abode with a slight smile. When your father was an **extremely** successful business man, it's kinda hard to appreciate everything in life, and Yuffie only started after _he_ left. Everything in the past she used to always take for granted. Always expecting _him_ to be there, calling out to her, holding her... just being with her...

'Yuffie...' Godo thought ruefully, watching as a few tears glazed over her smokey orbs. It was better to just leave her be rather than try to snap her out of it... she preferred to snap out of it herself and pretend nothing happened afterwards. 'I wonder how she will cope with Vincent's return...' Yes Godo knew about Vincent's sudden arrival, seeing as he got a call the night before, briefing him about a his adopted younger brother's new occupation and home. 'Knowing my daughter however, she will accept him back quite quickly... it is how he acts with her that is my concern... he seemed to be quite... harsh with his tone on the phone, colder... I do not like it.' Godo shook the depressing thoughts from his head when his daughter came back to earth. She grinned at her dad and scarfed down the breakfast Yuri made for her (the chef).

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Chekov answered. He called Yuffie over, who saluted to her father with a grin before grabbing her bag-pack and racing out the door. She crushed Tifa and Aerith in a hug before fist bumping Cloud and Zack. Zack, the older of the group, ruffled her hair affectionately and Cloud smirked at her before winding a hand around Tifa's waist. The thing with those two was that Tifa had too many 'admirers' so Cloud is fake dating her for the time being. Yuffie didn't see why though, it was clear they were head over heels for each other. Yuffie just shrugged it off and listened to how Tifa was planning a shopping spree for the three of them.

"Do you think we should invite Elena?" Aerith questioned. Elena was a girl we met last year through Reno. She wasn't very nice to them at the start, but soon warmed up to them after they confronted her about her feelings for Reno. In a non-hostile, completely girly gossipy way of course. She confided in the girls and now she classified them as friends... though she was still slightly stand-offish.

"I don't see why not." Tifa shrugged, looking at Yuffie for her opinion.

"Hey, the more the merrier to me, I'm cool with it." Yuffie smirked, she liked Elena, Elena was kinda like Yuffie's frienamie.

"I have a question." Cloud frowned lightly. "Does that mean I have to get along with Reno?" Zack blinked at the question and then turned to the three girls... who then turned to each other.

"That's right baby." They grinned, winking at him as they said their line simultaneously. He blinked at them in confusion and they broke off into peals of laughter.

After calming down, Tifa was the first to speak. "Sorry Cloud, we kinda watched a movie and we've been wanting to say that line ever since."

"Y-yeah!" Yuffie nodded, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You guys looked like fish!" Aerith beamed. Zack chuckled softly and shook his head as Cloud just stared at them as if they were insane.

"Well, I hate to break this happy moment but we're here." Zack indicated to the school.

"This bitch is HUGE." Yuffie looked gobsmacked.

"I know right?" Tifa smirked at her as they entered the school grounds.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" A loud (and obnoxious in Yuffie's view) voice called out to them from their left. They turned their heads towards the school doors, spying Reno waving at them like a mad drunk...

'Well... he IS a mad drunk.' Yuffie rolled her eyes as they walked towards him. Elena greeted them with a polite nod... to which Tifa grabbed her into a hug and bombarded her with questions about their shopping spree, giving her the details... even though she didn't even agree... 'Tifa' Yuffie sighed, shaking her head with the rest of the group.

"ANYWAY." Reno ignored Elena's plea for help, with a grin. "See I wanted to have a party, but the cops are hounding my ass about having a parent, since they REFUSE to let go of that **one** fucking time when we didn't have an adult and all got piss-drunk... anybody know any chill rents?" He cocked a brow.

"Dad's out of town." Tifa gave a apologetic look.

"No parents." Cloud dead-panned.

"Rent's are away" Zack glared at Cloud, a hurt look crossing his features. Cloud winced at this. Zack and his family had taken Cloud in after the boy's family dies in a car crash, classing him as family ever since.

"If my dad knew he'd skin me alive." Yuffie grinned, trying to ease the tension.

"Mom would not be happy knowing we were drinking." Aerith frowned.

"Dammit... but I need to find one by _TOMORROW_! The party's on Friday danmmit! I need to buy booze and do a lot of other shit before then!" Reno tsked.

"Ask around, maybe other people will have em." Tifa suggested.

"Yeah..." he sighed.

"Class time." Rude said as the bell rang, heading off with Zack and Aerith. The rest just headed to their own homeroom with a nod of byes from the guys and Elena, and a cry of 'goodbye's from the rest of the girls.

"Hey, I heard our homeroom get's a new teacher." Reno grinned, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"SERIOUSLY!" Yuffie gawked.

"Why would they do that to anyone?" Cloud questioned as they entered the class room, nodding at the rest of their classmates. This, though it was a joke and extremely funny, no one laughed at because? He was dead right.

"I think they're all sadists." Elena rolled her eyes and Tifa nodded.

"You said it sister." Yuffie piped in.

"Hey, who knows, maybe he can handle our class?" Cloud suggested. After a moment of silence, everyone burst out laughing, even Elena.

"Right, whatever you say man," Reno said, still chuckling as they took their seats. The final bell rang and the door opened, everyone was chatting away, not noticing the silent man as he got ready. Finally Yuffie looked up to answer Tifa's question and then she just stared.

'No way in hell...' The rest of her friends turned to see what she was so shocked about and her classmates soon also looked at the lone figure standing in the front of the room.

Blood red eyes stunned students into silence as a deep baritone voice spoke out. "Hello. My name is Vincent Valentine, I go by Mr. Valentine (A/N: enter laugh here). I will be your home-room teacher for this year as well as biology and mythology teacher for some... Let us try to make this year as pleasant as possible."

_**I understand there is some concerns with the length of my chapters. The thing is, I basically write how much happens to lead up to something else. When there is a necessary break, like a change of time, or change of setting, I prefer to have it as another chapter, rather than making a break in the chapter and continuing, I just find it messy. So really, the length just depends on what needs to happen in that time span. I can guarantee however, none of my chapters will be less than 1000 words :) I will try to update as fast as I can, however I hope you understand that between my life and my other stories, I may not be the fastest of updater, and so my timings will fluctuate.  
**_

_**Well, on that note. I AM DONE! :D**_

_** Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Teacher's Pet!**_

_**Warning: Incest, Under-Age sex, pedophilia, Crude and rude language, AWESOMENESS :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy or Characters... wish I did... T.T**_

_Vincent's Thoughts_

**Chaos **(In this case Chaos is Vincent's inner thoughts that he can't express out loud.)

_**Chapter 4: Love will last**_

**My she _has_ grown.**

Vincent had to agree with Chaos. Her face had slightly matured during these long, _long_, three years. She had curved more as well, though her chest still resembled a slightly dented board.

**Doesn't matter, I'd still tap that.**

It took all of Vincent's strength not to shudder in disgust.

_For Leviathan's sake! She is my NIECE, I am almost 25 years her senior and she is UNDERAGE! How many more reasons do you need to fathom that we will **not** be together!_

**Only one. Try telling me you don't love her.**

Before Vincent could respond, Yuffie jumped out of her seat, slamming her palms on her desk. Her eyes pinned Vincent with a murderous glare as she stormed out of the classroom, her classmates staring after her in confusion. Vincent sighed softly as the door was slammed shut. "Excuse me, I will be a moment. Talk amongst yourselves." With that Vincent headed out the door, leaving the class in a stunned silence.

"What just-" Cloud started.

"I dunno man, I dunno..." Reno muttered, gawking at the door his new teacher had left out of.

Speaking of who; Vincent was steadily closing the distance between him and his prey. Just as she was about to pull open the bathroom door- the only place Vincent could not reach her- Vincent's arm came out of nowhere and slammed it on the painted, wooden surface.

"Let me go." Yuffie hissed, her voice slightly choked up in futile attempt to hide her tears.

"I refuse." His words were firm and held no room for argument... Yuffie was not very accepting of that fact...

The young gymnast spun around and glared up in defiance, his intimidating aura completely brushed off by her stubborn, cocky nature. She barely held back the urge to slap him across the face. She noted the indifference portrayed on his handsome face and felt tears prick at her eyes. God how she missed him. Three years did nothing to him, if not make him even more enticing than in the past for his body was visibly toned.

"The least you could do is seem like you _care_ about seeing me again." Her eyes could not hide the hurt she was feeling. Vincent softened at this and he couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. His arms lowered from their position at the door and he wound his arms tightly around Yuffie's body.

"I'm so sorry Yuffie." he murmured softly into her short black tresses. He then noticed how small she was in his arms, not quite how small she was when she was twelve, but close. He felt tears soak into his shirt as her body trembled. He tilted her head up and kissed the tears away. "Shh, do not cry Yuffie. I am here now." He cooed, placing his lips on her eyes.

"...I missed you so much." she sobbed. Vincent just cradled her head in his chest and stroked her hair softly. She couldn't stay mad at him, not when she hasn't seen him in so long. Being away from him for another second may cause her to break.

**She's so soft... and warm... I just wanna squeeze her tight, fuc-**

_Be gone you lecherous demon! Leave me in piece for these few moments.  
_

Chaos did so, and Vincent tightened his grip on Yuffie, making her stare up at him in question. "We must go back. It is unprofessional for a teacher to leave his students to their own devices whilst unattended."

"Carry me Vinnie?" Yuffie stared up at him with teary eyes and pouted lips. Vincent honestly did not know how he managed to sum up the courage to refuse her.

"No Yuffie. I am your teacher, you are my student, you must treat and address me as such." Vincent reprimanded, a slight frown marring his features.

"Mr. _Valentine_? Do you know how stupid that sounds?" she asked him, dead-panning. "What's next, _Roger Rabbit's_ paying a visit? Oh! Did you call _Cupid_ to cancel lunch because we have an appointment in the _Emerald City_?" Yuffie seemed to be enjoying this far too much.

**She has not lost her cheek, that is certain.****  
**

_Nor her spunk, or the fire in her eyes.  
_

"Enough Yuffie. I cannot help what my family name is." Vincent pointed out. He recalled the day his mother said she and her father had to "go." Had he known at the time they were dieing, he would liked to have parted on more loving words, rather than pinning them with accusations. Really though, he was five when those men attacked them, what was Vincent supposed to think when his parents dropped him off with a bunch of strangers, apologizing how they could not be in his life any more.

**But without that, you would have never met Yuffie.  
**

_... You are right...  
_

"Yeah, suppose not." Yuffie sighed, bringing Vincent's out of his depressing thoughts as she clung onto his jacket. He raised a brow at this and she just shrugged. "Only till we get to class?" her eyes shone with hope and, this time, Vincent found himself caving.

"Very well." On the plus side, Yuffie kept to her promise and parted from him as they arrived at the door. Vincent noted the slight disappointment this action evoked in him and couldn't help but to ponder it as he opened the door.

**It's cus' her touch feels so damn good. I bet those soft little hands would do wonders on my coc-**

_Vile fiend! Stop such thoughts at once!_

**I would like to take this moment to point out that I am YOU. And so, you are a dirty old man Valentine. A dirty old man that wants nothing more than to take his _15 year old _niece to bed and fuck the living shit out of her in every way possible!  
**

This stunned Vincent but he quickly composed himself as his student's murmuring died down and they averted their attention to the two at the door. "I apologize for that delay. Please be silent as I take the role." Vincent gestured for Yuffie to take her seat. She did so. In the absolute front, dead-center.

**You know... she's so short that her eyes will be level with your ass the moment you stand up.**

Vincent tried to ignore that comment as he stroke off each student's name on the list.

**Did you notice the way she was pressed flush against you earlier? You could feel _every _curve of her body.**

It seemed that chaos was trying to get his attention. Vincent, however, refused to cave and simply went on with his duties.

**You like math right? Then I boy do i have the equation for you! Add Yuffie, subtract her cloths, divide her legs and multipl-**

_Finish that sentence and we will both be regretting the day we were born._

Chaos seemed to be happy to finally get a reaction from his outer self and smirked triumphantly. Happy to shut up that lascivious heathen, Vincent allocated the messages to be read out by a bubbly brunette haired female. However, his eyes did not stray from Yuffie the entire time.

_**I AM DONE! xD Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me, not too boring, too little description? Critique is helpful, as is praise :)**_

_**BTW: check out my Youtube Yuffentine vids! xD  
**_

_**(animecraze15) "Yuffentine the river flows in you" and "Vincent it's gonna be me"  
**_

_**Tell me what you think yeah?  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Teacher's Pet!**_

_**Warning: Incest, Under-Age sex, pedophilia, Crude and rude language, AWESOMENESS :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy or Characters... wish I did... T.T**_

_Vincent's Thoughts_

**Chaos **(In this case Chaos is Vincent's inner thoughts that he can't express out loud.)

_**Chapter 5: He's mine Bitchez!**_

Whilst the messages were being read out, the class had become slightly more noisy... and it was getting on Vincent's nerves. He ripped his gaze away from Yuffie, who was chatting away with a few of her friends, and abruptly stood up. This made the student's heads turn in surprise. This also caused Tifa to stop reading and look at him in shock. "It seems you do not understand the meaning of 'please be silent.' " Vincent's voice was low, but the murderous intent present in his eyes made the other inhabitants of the room swallow thickly. He turned to Tifa. "Continue." he said as he re-took his seat. She did so. When the messages were read out she took her place amongst her other wary classmates.

The silence was now grating on Yuffie's own nerves and she slammed her fist on the table, making those around her jump. Vincent merely raised a brow. "Alright, I _hate _silence. It's very, _very_ annoying!" she declared with a huff, standing from her seat. "Let's do the intro game!" She grinned at Vincent. He just kept his brow raised.

"Y'knooooow!" She rolled her eyes at the blank stares she was receiving. "You point out someone, they introduce themselves and then ask you a question!" The happy look on her face made it hard for Vincent to refuse. So, seeing as there would be nothing of greater value to fill in the time, he simply nodded. "Awesome!" she beamed. "I get to go first though~!" She sang.

_This is going to be interesting..._

Yuffie quickly plopped herself of Vincent's desk, him glaring up at her as his only protest, astonishing the other members of the room. "My name is Yuffie Kisaragi! White Rose of Wutai! I have been trained as a gymnast since I was three and I enjoy being Ninja!" A goofy smile was plastered across her face. "Let me see... what else..?" she put a finger on her cheek and wore a concentrated look. She suddenly snapped her fingers with a grin. "I got it! Time to answer most of the questions you'll probably get Vinnie." Yuffie winked at the silent teacher.

_'Vinnie?'_ was the simultaneous thought shared around the room.

"Okay, first. Vincent Valentine is so _not_ up for grabs. That's just grossness people; he's 40." Yuffie smirked at the many disbelieving faces and gasps. "I know right? Hottest 40 year old you ever saw yeah?" Vincent dead-panned at this.

"Yuffie." Vincent muttered in warning, but the girl just ignored it.

"Oh, btw, he's my uncle, that's how I know him... and if any of you call him Vinnie I will stab you to death." Her pleasant tone made the others shudder, they knew not to pick a fight with her. The girl may be small, but she ain't weak. "_That_ name is only for mwah!" she winked, pointing to herself with her thumb.

"_Yuffie_." Vincent's tone was terse. "Go back to your seat."

"Fine fine, don't get your pa-" She was silenced by a pant-shitting glare. She winced and held her hands up in surrender. "Alright I give!" She hopped off the desk and was about to make her way to the seat. She suddenly stopped walking as a thought struck her. "Oh, and lastly." Yuffie said, casually walking backwards. "He's mine bitches!" She grinned, spinning around and launching herself at a bewildered Vincent. His arms wrapped around her instinctively and her lips smacked against his cheek. Before he could do anything about it, however, she jumped off of him and plopped in her seat. A triumphant smirk adorned her face.

Vincent just blinked at this and then his eyes narrowed. "Swearing is not permitted in school, do so again and you will have to speak with me after class. This is to all of you." Vincent's tone was harsh and even Yuffie found herself intimidated.

**Look at that, you're scaring her off... after that kiss too? How could you.**

_She must learn._

"Hey Vin-I mean, Mr. Valentine." Yuffie chimed. He looked pointedly at her. "You owe me an answer!" she cheeked. He just sighed and gave her a look that said to continue. "Where were you these last three years?" Her voice had gone to cold, deadly.

**This is why I love her.**

_The reason being she could be a closet sadist?_

**Yes, but she's no where near _your_ level when it comes to that... I wonder if she's masochist too? I would not mind a bit of BDSM with _her_...**

Vincent swallowed as mental pictures flashed through his head. He blinked, forcing them away, focusing on Yuffie's question. "America." he answered vaguely, not willing to explain any more than that.

'How cute, he thinks this is over.' Yuffie thought with a glare as he chose the next speaker.

A bright blond haired male stood up slowly. His hair resembles that of a Chocobo with both it's color and shape. He seemed to be slightly uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting but continued on. "My name is Cloud Strife... I enjoy weapon based combat and motorbike races." This one piqued Vincent's interest.

"Yeah Vi-Mr. Valentine! I bet Cloudy here'll give _you _a run for your money." The blond seemed interested at this and gave Vincent a questioning look.

"You race?" His tone gave away his interest though his face stayed neutral.

"I did..." Vincent replied stoically.

**Yuffie seems fond of this one... I don't like him.**

_He had his arm around the one named 'Tifa' earlier. Do not be hostile._

**Riiiiight.**

Vincent could almost hear the sarcasm in Chaos's tone.

**You can tell she likes him, even as a crush.**

_It is none of our concern._

**Please. As her beloved _uncle,_ does this honestly not concern you?**

Vincent stayed silent at that and just went on with the others, noting to keep this one called _Cloud_ under strict observation.

'Why do I feel as if my life just went straight to hell?' Cloud thought, repressing a shudder.

Soon the bell rung for class to start and Vincent called Yuffie to him as the other headed for their first subject. It really didn't matter for Yuffie had mythology with him in this classroom first. "Whatcha wanna talk about Vinnie?" Yuffie blinked down at him innocently.

"Firstly, you can not touch your teacher in such familiar ways, it is not allowed. Neither is addressing your teacher in anything but his or her's sir names during school hours; swearing is also not permitted..." He gave her a weary and slightly annoyed look. "I am quite disappointed Yuffie, is this how you act in your other classes?" Vincent reprimanded her.

"Eww, why would I kiss any of my other teachers? Grossness!" She scowled childishly. Vincent just blinked at this.

**Her childishness almost exceeds her smart mouth.**

"Another problem I forgot to mention. Do not disrupt the class, understood?" Vincent stared at her.

"Alright..." Yuffie sighed dejectedly.

"Good." Vincent nodded. He looked up and noticed none of the other students were here yet. Much to Yuffie's surprise, he stroked her face tenderly. Her eyes snapped up to meet his as his lips pressed gently against her cheek and he then touched their foreheads together, letting his hair curtain them nostalgically. "I missed you as well. I'm sorry for leaving you alone." His eyes held sincerity and Yuffie let a small smile light her face.

"S'okay... just don't do it again alright? Promise?" her voice was pleading as her small fists clenched his shirt desperately.

"I give you my word." His soft tone wrapped around her like a security blanket as the low baritone sent pleasureable tingles down her spine. Yuffie just couldn't look away.

'What is this... I'm drowning... It feels good... Safe...'

_Yuffie..._

They stayed like that for a little until they heard voices coming from just outside the door, snapping them out of their daydream. The two parted, collecting themselves as the rest of the students walked in.

"Everyone take your seats." Vincent ordered, as Yuffie took her place in front. "Class is now in session."

_**ALRIGHT! Another chapter done and dusted! Whatcha guys think about it?**_

_**By the way, I made another film! It's called: "Yuffie the reason is you". Check it out and lemme know what you think yeah?  
**_

_**Another note: This is a petition to stop the destruction of Fanfics your vote would be much obliged! (take out the spaces and the lines between 'o' and 'r' and 'g')  
**_

_**www. change . o/r/g /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Teacher's Pet!**_

_**Warning: Incest, Under-Age sex, paedophilia, Crude and rude language, AWESOMENESS :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy or Characters... wish I did... T.T**_

_Vincent's Thoughts_

**Chaos **(In this case Chaos is Vincent's inner thoughts that he can't express out loud.)

_**Chapter 6: Vincent, God of the underworld? Hells yes.**_

"Valentine-sensei! I loved the story of Hades and Persephone!"

"Is it really true he stole her away from her family to be with him in hell?"

"Why would anyone do that to the person they love?"

"Yeah! And Hades seems to actually care about Persephone, it isn't right!"

"Do you like this myth ne, Valentine-sensei?"

'This Valentine-sensei, that Valentine-sensei! Give him room to breathe people.' Yuffie felt her brow twitch at the barrage of questions being pelted at Vincent. 'Why can't they just go away? It's lunch. Get a life people... didn't I already say he's mine?' Yuffie's attention was drawn completely to Vincent as the group of students- female students -crowded even closer to him. 'What the fuck people. Back off. Now. Seriously... Back. Off.' Yuffie felt her fists clench and her eyebrow twitched again.

"Well you see. This is indeed my favorite myth. For it speaks of a man who has committed many sins having someone who loves him deeply even though she knows of his transgressions."

**Gee, I wonder who that reminds me off. *hint hint* *nudge-nudge***

Vincent stole a glance at Yuffie and their eyes locked for a second before he continued. "Another reason I enjoy this tale is because of Hades' love for Persephone. It bordered on obsession, so much so, that he refused to part from her, making her stay with him even though he knows the consequences. He loved her so much he cares not about what will happen to her so long as she is with him for eternity."

**You should take that as advice and claim Yuffie as yours. To hell with the consequences.**

_I do not deserve love with the sins I have committed._

**Yeah? Then how come Hades get's it? That's not fair.**

_Life is not fair... though it _is_ real. Hades and Persephone is simply a myth, a tale told back centuries ago about the God's of Greece._

"Ne sensei," piped a voice, breaking Vincent's train of thoughts. "Isn't that a bit twisted though?" she asked, a slight frown marring her face. The others voiced their agreement and Vincent stole yet another glance at Yuffie.

'Hmm... I dunno, I mean yeah it's kinda bad but... no one ever asked Persephone if she even wanted to be separated from Hades. What if she doesn't? Can you really blame Hades for wanting her to be happy? And I haven't heard anything about Hades hurting Persephone... besides, if he did, I'd personally go to hell and rip off his balls!'

_She seems to be in quite deep thought about it... a rare occurrence for Yuffie..._

Vincent allowed a smirk to briefly tug his lips before sinking back into it's neutral line. He felt strangely happy about the fact that she didn't seem to agree with the other girls... There was a strange stirring within him and he was left feeling slightly shaken.

_I wonder what it is... and why do I care so much about her point of view?  
_

**I can give a guess or two as to why you are so _happy_ about this...**

_Silence heathen, your commentary is highly unnecessary._

"Indeed it is twisted, I agree." Vincent nodded, drawing his gaze away from Yuffie's musing figure. "However, isn't it just like Hades to, at the very least, be twisted?" With that Vincent shut his briefcase and looked at the girls as they giggled their agreement. "Now, I believe you have only forty minutes left to eat. Please head to the cafeteria and then enjoy some fresh air."

It was clear the girls were reluctant to leave, but they eventually voiced their thanks and headed out the door. At this, Yuffie gave a sigh of relief and then grinned at Vincent, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she approached him. "So you have a fanclub? On your first day of school? Not surprising really... soon you'll need to fight them off with a stick!"

It was clear Vincent saw right through Yuffie's happy facade and a frown deepened his features. He stalked towards her like a predator, walking forward in long elegant strides until she was cornered. Vincent's arms shot out and caged her, one going beside her head and the other, near her waist. His legs shoved between her own and his face appeared inches from her's. Yuffie's hands immediately took their place on Vincent's shoulders, whether to push him back or pull him forward, she wasn't quite sure yet. Moreover, if anyone were to walk in at that moment, they'd be, without a doubt, screwed.

"V-V-V-Vincent? Valentine? V-Vinnie? What's with all the-" Yuffie's nervous rant was cut off by Vincent's deep voice.

"Why are you angry with me." Vincent spoke, words encased in the sexy baritone that is Vincent Valentine's voice.

Yuffie shuddered lightly before responding. "I-I'm no-"

"Don't lie to me." He cut her off. His crimson orbs dug deep into her own and Yuffie swore she was lost in them for a few moments.

"I... I just..." Vincent looked at her expectantly. "I... don't like it when anyone else get's close to you... I hate it..." Vincent seemed surprised at this confession and his tense posture froze. "I-I don't know why, I just do... ever... ever since I was a child... I hated it!" Yuffie glared defiantly into his eyes, her own orbs a piercing silver, sharpened by rage and envy.

Vincent rose an elegant brow and felt a smirk twitch his lips. "Oh?"

"Yuffie then realized just what she said, making her face color bright red like a tomato.

**Delicious. I wouldn't mind a bite of that.**

Vincent refused to comment at that. Not trusting both his thoughts at words at the moment.

_Her effect on me is... amazing... and annoying._

Vincent watched as Yuffie averted her gaze and squirmed uncomfortably in his hold.

_Oh no..._

It seemed that Vincent finally realized their current position was quite inappropriate... and he seemed to like it a little _too_ much.

**...I don't suppose a kiss would be likely to happen then?**

The voice sounded so innocent that Vincent had a hard time believing kissing Yuffie would be a problem... if Vincent did not have common sense, he might have just done so. And that thought disturbed him more than anything else.

Vincent eased out of his grip slowly till he was just standing in front of Yuffie. She leaned heavily against the wall, seemingly weak at the moment. Her legs were shaking and Vincent worried at this. He was about to question her until their eyes met.

_That look._

**I know... pure desire... raw... untamed... _wild_...**

Vincent swallowed thickly and averted his eyes. "Go eat lunch." His voice had a slight rasp to it, but Vincent brushed it aside. If Yuffie were to pick up on it, it would be a problem.

"...J...join me and my fr-friends... please?" Yuffie shot him a pleading look and Vincent had to steel himself to say no.

"They are your friends and I am a teacher. I shall eat with the other members of staff." Vincent said firmly.

"Then at least go with me to the cafeteria?" Vincent sighed and nodded, giving her this since it didn't seem to be a problem... Oh he was about to get a big surprise. He was about to be a part of Yuffie's life more than either of them were comfortable with. And of course, leave it to a certain someone to be the catalyst to this new change.

_**Okay! Another chapter ready for consumption! Enjoy the goodies my pretties! There is most definitely more to come! Reviews will be treated as the icing on this fantastable inspiration cake, whilst advice and input will be used to cook it! ;D  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Teacher's Pet!**_

_**Warning: Incest, Under-Age sex, paedophilia, Crude and rude language, AWESOMENESS :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy or Characters... wish I did... T.T**_

_Vincent's Thoughts_

**Chaos **(In this case Chaos is Vincent's inner thoughts that he can't express out loud.)

_**Chapter 7: What seems to be the problem, chief?**_

Vincent watched as Yuffie happily prattled on, swinging their joined hands with a skip in her step. Their fingers were laced tightly together and Vincent could feel the warmth radiating from her hand. He had to practically fight the smile threatening to break his face.

**So... do you have any idea exactly _how_ she conned you into joining hands?**

Chaos sounded quite amused by this thought. Vincent mulled over this for a second but could not come up with an answer.

_Honestly? I have no idea..._

Vincent's thoughts faded away as his eyes roamed Yuffie's petite form. His eyes kept being drawn to her exposed thigh and well rounded ass. Vincent mentally slapped himself when he realized exactly _what_ he was thinking.

_This is not good..._

**Your right! Those legs are positively sinful! How distracting!**

_That is not the problem... me _thinking_ that however..._

Vincent was brought out of his shameful contemplations by Yuffie's insistent babble. How she managed to keep up this one-sided conversation bewildered him. Talking to him was like talking to a wall that could grunt, nod, say 'no', and blink. It was a talent she had been able to perform for years, ever since she could assemble coherent sentences. Really, the girl deserved a prize.

**...She speaks of her friends often.**

_Yes, especially of the girls named Tifa and Aeris... and the two boys named Reno and...that Cloud again... should I worry?_

**No. The real question is are you willing to admit you're jealous?**

Vincent's reply was cut off by chaos.

**Never mind that for now. Besides, you have many weaponry assortments in your house. It takes only one shot from any of them to rid you of those lechers.**

_Well... perhaps death would be too much..?_

"...nd y'know Cloud is really hot when he rides his bike. Oh! Did you know he can kick Reno's ass...but they are both skilled in fighting...so cool! And can you believe that..."

_Death sounds perfect... perhaps even slightly too lenient... I shall devise the appropriate method of torture later. How about when school ends? I can easily access their information if I hack into the school data stream, so finding out their location shouldn't prove to be too much of a hassle..._

Vincent began plotting his plan of action, but as he was choosing the proper tools able to inflict the most pain, Yuffie chose to speak up. "But seriously though? I wouldn't date em." she scoffed, looking up at him with mirth-filled steel orbs.

_Oh?_

"Cause like, Elena likes Reno and Tifa is gaga over Cloud." she rolled her eyes and sighed.

_Oh..._

"Sure, I used to crush on him like CRAZY." she grinned, looking at him with a suggestive smirk.

_...Oh._

"But I would _never_ **ever** hurt Tifa." Her eyes narrowed and a look of determination took over her features.

**Hmph, she is extremely loyal.**

_A good thing two... if she wasn't, who knows what might have happened._

"But anyway!" Yuffie turned back to Vincent as they neared the cafeteria doors. "You HAVE to take me to your new place! I'm staying over tonight!"

**Girl says what now?**

"Yuffie!" Vincent looked alarmed. "You can't just decide that. You need to call Godo-"

"I texted him earlier; he's fine with it."

_Godo..._

**When the hell'd she-**

"I see... you still need a change of clo-"

"I can use yours. A shirt will be enough since you're so godamn tall...and maybe a pair of boxers... though that'll probably slide down my legs...

**My what a sight...**

_Chaos..._

"-wait. You can just drive me there on our way to the mall!" Vincent stared at her as if she was crazy.

**This child...**

_Honestly..._

"Yuffie, you can't just decide on all of this." Vincent said, tersely, fighting the urge to groan. "And why must I take you to the...mall?" Vincent cringed at the word.

"To buy me a shit load of stuff as a 'sorry for ditching you, let me buy my way back into your heart' bribe." Yuffie said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"One: I am, and always will be, in your heart." Vincent all but glared at her. "Two, you are **not** staying over at my house and are going home straight after school."

"Gimme one good reason." Yuffie glared at him, hand out of his hold and on her hips.

"Well, one thing is that the school doesn't allow staff and students to stay alone, especially at night, with each other."

"They have those crap-ass rules to prevent teachers screwing their students, or vice versa. We're family. You really think they expect that from us?" Yuffie raised a brow.

_What a...crude way of putting it._

**More like accurate.**

"No... however, it's not like it hasn't happened." Vincent pointed out, preventing a cringe at her previous words.

Yuffie stared at him oddly for a second before replying. "...are you saying there's a chance we're going to have rough sex on the floor as soon as we step in the house?" Yuffie's tone was disbelieving, but at the same time, it carried a sense of longing that Vincent _really _did **not** want to go into.

**Well... perhaps not the _floor_ as such... maybe after dinner, yes? That would be quite romantic-**

_Chaos!_

**What? She's hot, we're hot; what _is_ your problem?**

_Well, let me see._

**Here we go again.**

_She's my _niece_-_

**Not by blood.**

_I'm _25_ years her senior-_

_**Almost**_** 25 years.**

_I'm her _teacher.

**...Okay you have me there...gimme a second, I'll think of _some_ kind of loop-hole!**

_That's _not_ the point!_

**Fine, fine... by the way, you have yet to answer her.**

"...I'm not even going to _bother_ answering that." Vincent tsked, shaking his head with as much disgust on his expression as he could muster.

A hurt looked passed over Yuffie's face, but it only lasted a few seconds and she then glared at Vincent. She straightened her back and clenched her fists at her side before glaring directly into his blood-rose orbs. "I am **going** to your house. We are **going** shopping. You are **going** to take me home to get a change of clothes. I am **going** to stay the night. And we are **going** to share a bed like old times. Screw the _school_. Screw the _laws_. Screw _everything_ else. You are **going** to be happy about it goddammit! And you are **going** to tell me exactly where the _fuck_ you have been these last few years and why the _fuck_ you left me alone so long." Yuffie panted at the end of her rant, waves of anger pouring out of every bone in her body as she let out all the stress and the heart-ache she has been keeping bottled up all this time. "I didn't know where you were, if you were alright, you never called...do you know how _scared_ I was?"

Vincent gaped at her, not knowing what to say at the moment. He felt like he had just been bitch-slapped in the face. Those words cut right through him and he could only stare wide-eyed at what she said. She was basically shaking in front of him, and he just didn't know how to react.

_Yuffie...I'm so sorry...I didn't realize that you were hurting as much as I was... why was I so blind?  
_

"So you are going to say yes... ALRIGHT?" she exclaimed, clenching his shirt in her fists as her eyes bore into his own.

Vincent's expression softened and he nodded. "...yes..." he murmured as he gathered her into his arms. Vincent kissed the top of her head lightly and drew back slightly. Raising an arm up, he stroked her cheek with his thumb and kissed her fore-head, tipping her chin back. As he was about to land another kiss on her small face, the cafeteria door swung open and a laughing group of teens stopped and gaped at the seen. The couple snapped their head to the side to see varied reactions painted across each of their features.

**OKAY. I dunno how, but I got this random hit of inspiration and just wrote out this chap. Here it is all edited and ready for you consumption! _Bon Appétit_! Reviews will give me the ingredients for your next great meal! So please share your comments and/or concerns.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Teacher's Pet!**_

_**Warning: Incest, Under-Age sex, paedophilia, Crude and rude language, AWESOMENESS :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy or Characters... wish I did... T.T**_

_Vincent's Thoughts_

**Chaos **(In this case Chaos is Vincent's inner thoughts that he can't express out loud.)

_**Chapter 8: Lol, awks much?**_

There was a minute of silence from both parties. Vincent and Yuffie simply stared at the group as they stared back with mirrored expressions of both surprise and confusion.

**My, what a compromising position...**

Finally Zack decided to break the tension and speak up. "Soooo, going for the older guys now huh Yuffs?" Zack winked, though you could see some confusion in his eyes. A smile was stretched across his handsome face, and his arm was wrapped around the shoulders of a blushing Aerith.

"Pfft, yeah. I mean, don't we look tots sexy together?" With a grin Yuffie wrapped a leg around Vincent's hips and pressed their nether-regions together, swinging an arm around his shoulders as the other hand clutched onto his shirt. Vincent went rigid and his face went stoic as everyone else stared in shock. Meanwhile, Chaos was having a field day.

_It's times like these I thank the training I received from the 'company' and my human nature to repel and refrain from physical contact. Now how exactly do I proceed with this, I cannot seem to move._

"Ewww, get off Yuffie, we don't wanna see that." Reno gagged, grimacing.

"Isn't he your uncle?" Cloud questioned; like Zack, he had his arm wound around Tifa, except that it was around her hips.

"Holy shit, really?" Zack's eyes widened considerably.

"And isn't he like... 40?" Elena asked, confused.

"No fucking way." Zack snapped his head to Elena.

"Yep." Yuffie chimed, smiling as she went back to her normal _standing_ position, making Vincent thank God for this mercy. Chaos however was not as happy about this little fact; he was reduced to pouting like a child who got his favorite toy confiscated.

**Only difference with that however is_ I_ can get it back whenever I want. *cough*ifVincenteverget'stheballstodoit*cough*.**

Vincent chose not to comment on this, lest he gives away his insanity to the rest of the group. "Nee, I wanted to shock them." Yuffie whined, stomping her foot in annoyance, frown marring her features.

"Ne, Vinnie, wasn't that unfair?" It was Yuffie's turn to pout as she looked up at the older man -who was still recovering- in question.

"...I suppose..." Vincent muttered, voice and expression back to normal.

"Hmph. Oh well, at least I got to see their faces... Hey, I think Rude and Aerith are in shock." Yuffie giggled, poking their cheeks with her pointer.

"Haha, that was actually quite entertaining." Tifa agreed.

"...and disturbing." Reno rolled his eyes.

"I think it's adorable. I know my uncle and I aren't that close." Aerith said, coming out of her stupor. She looked genuinely happy for the two of them.

**I hope not child. If you knew all the perverted things that _this_ uncle wants to do then I doubt you'd feel the way you do now.**

_I do not have any-!_

**Please. You and I both know you would screw the girl in every position in the fucking _Kama Sutra _if you knew she'd want it. Scratch that. If _you_ had the balls to tell _her_ that _you_ wanted it.**

_I don'-_

**Not to mention the overload of lecherous things that popped in your head the moment you landed your lascivious gaze on her.**

_I didn'-_

**Like 'I should have taken her long ago' and 'I can't take my eyes off of that scrumptious little rump' and the ever reoccurring 'every single touch makes it harder for me to resist throwing her on the ground and having my way with her'.**

_THOSE HAVE BEEN YOU!_

**Reality check. I. **_**am**_**. you.**

_But I can't-_

**-control the primal urge of wanting to mate with the one you feel is most desirable. I ****understand, but could you please stop torturing us both and **_**do something**_** about it already?**

_...That would be a no._

**But-**

_No. I can not, and will not take advantage of her._

Before the mental argument could go any further, Rude spoke up. "So who are you?" he asked, looking Vincent over with slight distaste.

"My name is Vincent Valentine, a new teacher here, and, as you know, Yuffie's uncle." Vincent stated formally, looking over the bald headed man with hidden scrutiny. "You?"

"...I see... The name's Rude, I'm a senior." he said, not bothering to elaborate anymore. After a few more seconds of summing each other up, Vincent let his eyes wonder over to the other two unknown members of the party.

"Nice to meet you Vince! The name's Zack Fair, and this is my girlfriend Aerith Gainsborough, we're also seniors." This one was completely laid back compared to the bald one. Zack had spiky grey locks and luminescent sapphire orbs. He had a smirk on his face that was more mirthful rather than arrogant, though you could see he had 'male pride' strongly within him. The girl however had a more humble aura surrounding her as well as an air of innocence, made further identifiable in her kind smile and virescent rings.

"Hello!" she chimed out, closing her eyes and bowing slightly in greeting.

"Hello." Vincent nodded at her before turning his ruby orbs onto a grinning Yuffie.

"How awesome is this? You got to meet my friends! Isn't that great Vinnie?" Yuffie beamed up at him, clinging onto his arm as she smiled. Whilst the guys snickered at Vincent being called 'Vinnie' by the little ninja, Vincent merely patted the girl's bubbly head in response.

"Yes." Vincent, in fact, agreed.

_This way I know exactly who Yuffie is surrounding herself with._

**Please, none of them can be as dangerous to her well-being as _you_.**

Before Vincent could retaliate to that unfortunately accurate statement, Reno chose that moment to interrupt.

"So wait... he's 40... a legal adult... right?" Reno said slowly, as something dawned on him.

**Almost 40.**

Chaos pointed that out inside Vincent's subconscious as Yuffie nodded in confirmation. A cunning smile stretched his face as he rubbed his hands together. With the smirk plastered on his face, Reno approached the wary man with a shifty glint in his eye. "So... if you don't mind... could I ask you a _favor_?" Vincent cocked a brow curiously as everyone looked at him with mirrored expressions of intrigue.

_What could he want from me?_

"Well, if you could... would you mind-" Before Reno finished however, Yuffie shouted out, a panicked expression painted on her face.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**BOO-YEAAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER BITES THE DUST. And just cause I'm evil, I left you with a cliffy, aren't I kind? Well, I hoped you enjoyed, till next time! Stay tuned for more on TEACHER'S PET. To be continued... Oh yeah, reviews are most welcome~!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Teacher's Pet!**_

_**Warning: Incest, Under-Age sex, pedophilia, Crude and rude language, AWESOMENESS :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy or Characters... wish I did... T.T**_

_Vincent's Thoughts_

**Chaos **(In this case Chaos is Vincent's inner thoughts that he can't express out loud.)

_**Chapter 9: Tch, adults; they're so damn uptight.**_

Reno didn't have enough time to react when he was suddenly tackled into the ground, with a hand shoved in his face, covering his mouth. "Don't you dare say anything else or I'll cut off your dick with my kunai." Yuffie seethed darkly, with her knee pressed against his stomach very painfully. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the girl as she glowered at Reno. Before anything else could happen, Vincent moved towards them. He lifted Yuffie off the ground effortlessly with one arm and used his free hand to rip her away from Reno.

**I don't _care_ that _she_ was the one at fault. He just needs to get the _fuck_ away from _my_ Yuffie and _stay there_.**

Vincent neither agreed nor disagreed as said girl was now dangling over Vincent's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His hand was firmly holding her bottom, keeping her in place as the other arm lay motionless at his side.

**Oh yeah, that's clearly the _only_ reason why your hand is there, keep on telling yourself that.**

Vincent ignored the snide comment and just looked expectantly at Reno. "What is it?" he asked, ignoring Yuffie's fists pounding into his back and cries of protest.

"Uh... well..." Reno mumbled. He didn't really want his dick cut off... plus Vincent was scaring the crap out of him.

"I don't have all day." Vincent stated coldly. "Yuffie!" At her name being called, Yuffie stopped her protests, freezing in his grasp at that dark and warning filled tone. Vincent's eyes were still trained on Reno, who at this point was having second thoughts, but was desperate. By now they had drawn quite the crowd, and everyone was watching them with interest, and some were in shock as well as awe. (**A/N:** What the hell kind of school allows a teacher to do this? My kind.)

"I wanted to, er, ask if, um, you would, uh, be the adult at my party... to watch over the, um, festivities." Reno grinned weakly.

"And why would I do that?" Vincent raised a brow.

"Because it would make Yuffie happy!" at this Yuffie scoffed, but didn't comment, afraid of the red-eyed man's wrath. "And, well, I figure that you, being her uncle and all, would want to know Yuffie is both safe and happy..." Vincent didn't move a muscle, it was like talking to a statue; unmoving and emotionless. "So this way you could watch over her and uh... make sure she's safe and still let her go... so she's happy?" Because he was so nervous, the last part of the sentence came out sounding like a question.

**He has a good point.**

"...Fine." Vincent replied. It took a little while to sink in that he got a yes, but when it did, Reno broke out into a large, relieved grin.

'That guy can scare the shit out of Satan.' he thought as he thanked Vincent.

**Well that was a promising ordeal... Did you know it only takes your hand to cover Yuffie's entire posterior?**

A very amused Chaos brought Vincent back to his current hold on his niece. He lowered her back to the floor carefully... but it was more like her body was sliding down his own... in a very _provocative_ manner.

_Oh dear god..._

Those three seconds were pure torture as Vincent felt himself harden slightly, almost unnoticeable... _almost_.

**Is it just me or is it getting harder and harder to resist her?**

_It's just you._

Vincent shot at Chaos, though, later, he added a small 'I hope' to that statement.

Of course, Vincent wasn't the only one effected...It took all of Yuffie's restraint not to rut at him like a bitch in heat on her way down. She could feel the moisture between her legs and prayed it wouldn't stain her shorts as dirty images flashed through her mind one after the other.

'I need to tell him... I'll go insane if I don't! Or at least... I need to touch him... just a little... the way he was palming my ass a few seconds ago... I'm surprised I didn't burst right then...' With that thought, Yuffie was out of his arms and crossing her arms, her back to him, pouting like a child. "How mean Vinnie." Yuffie whined, sulking slightly... Oh she was good.

"I apologize. The conversation was going no where, so I needed you to stop your screaming." Vincent replied stoicly. "...Why _were_ you so against the idea exactly?" Vincent cocked a brow.

"Cause it's like, total lame-o to have a baby-sitter Vinnie! Especially at a party. Knowing you, you probably won't even let me have alcohol." Yuffie mumbled.

"You are fifteen." Vincent's brow twitched.

"So? I'm still allowed alcohol... " Yuffie piped in.

"You are." Vincent agreed. "With parental consent."

"Then... will you let me Vinnie? I mean, you _are_ family." Yuffie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and used her puppy dog pout.

_I thought you said, knowing me I wouldn't let you._

Chaos chuckled at this sarcastic remark whilst Vincent said "No." shooting her down instantly. His arms came up, removing her own arms from his person, and making Yuffie scowl angrily.

"But it's not like I haven't had it before!" Yuffie muttered.

"What was that?" Vincent raised a brow.

"Eh-heh..." Yuffie rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she inched away, sweat beginning to form on her brow. "I mean er... Let's have lunch! I bet you're starving!" With that, Yuffie made a run for it... well, she would have, had Vincent not been holding her shoulder with a death grip.

"This discussion is not over Yuffie." Was all he said before letting go and walking past her.

"Oh goody." Yuffie dead-panned. Her index pulled down her bottom eye-lid as she stuck her tongue out at Vincent's retreating form. "Mwuuu!" she sounded, childishly before stalking back to his side into the cafeteria.

The people around them were seemingly forgotten as the two spoke to each other, lost in their own little world. Their friends watched the exchange both intrigued and weirded out. It seemed as if they couldn't get into the conversation. As if the two of them, when together, were unreachable in such a state.

"So... did anyone else think that was strange?" Cloud asks as they watched Yuffie stomp her way back to Vincent.

"Extremely." Rude agreed.

"Man, that was intense... they didn't even notice us here, it's like they were alone and we were just watching in." Zack whistled low.

"Yeah... it almost felt private... did anyone else feel like they weren't supposed to be here?" Tifa asked, blinking a few times.

There were a round of nodding and murmurs of agreement before Aeries chose to comment. "I wonder is we said anything, would it have made a difference?" Everyone looked at each other before coming to a conclusion. It was highly unlikely.

_**This was kinda spontaneous. I mean, I wasn't expecting to write another chapter up so soon, cause I was working on a different story, but I just kept on writing! :D Tell me what you think please! Hope you liked their little moment there ;p Yuffie you naughty girl! O.O**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Teacher's Pet!**_

_**Warning: Incest, Under-Age sex, pedophilia, Crude and rude language, AWESOMENESS :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy or Characters... wish I did... T.T**_

_Vincent's Thoughts_

**Chaos **(In this case Chaos is Vincent's inner thoughts that he can't express out loud.)

_**Chapter 10: You gonna get iiiiit~!**_

"Yes! Home time~! Whoot!" Yuffie cried out in delight, skipping to the doors with the rest of the gang trailing behind her.

"Heck yeah!" Reno high-fived her as they jumped out the school doors together.

"Guys, calm down." Tifa chuckled, snuggling into Cloud's warm embrace.

"Yeah, we have school tomorrow too." Cloud frowned but smiled slightly at his 'girlfriend's' action.

"...you guys suck! Stop wrecking my mood!" Yuffie whined, crossing her arms with a pout on her face.

"Yeah, you damn party poopers." Reno pouted as well, mimicking Yuffie.

"...How mature..." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Hmph." Rude tried to hide a laugh.

"Hey man, not cool. And don't dis me babe." Reno glared at the both of them.

"Right. Cause you clearly need no help in making a fool of yourself." Elena smirked at him.

Rude let out a bark of laughter and there were chuckles all around. Except from our silent hero, Vincent Valentine. His ruby orbs took in, what seemed like, the usual scene with slight interest and hidden jealousy.

_She seems so calm with them, so naturally happy... I get the feeling I don't belong here..._

At that moment Yuffie caught his scrutinizing gaze and just fired a smile his way, straight to his heart.

**Bulls eye.**

She bounded her way over to him and leapt into his arms. His body naturally caught her and hoisted her to his side.

_I suppose you really can't get rid of the past._

"I'm so happy that school's over! Now you're back to my Vinnie!" Yuffie beamed happily wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hmm." Vincent sounded as his hand slid down Yuffie's creamy thigh as it hooked below her ass.

_This is how I always carry her... why am I this effected _now_._

**Cause you're aware of your feelings, naturally you would feel aroused by this.**

_Still, it's disconcerting..._

"How can you carry her? She weighs a ton!" Reno gaped, making Yuffie shoot him a withering glare. He shuddered with fear and let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh? And how would you know?" Vincent sent him a chilling look which only tripled how scared he felt.

"...um... I... er..." Reno stuttered, eyes dodging left and right for a spot he could hide or some way of escape from the demon standing before him.

"Well, once I was fighting these people who were in no way nice. And I hurt my leg. Reno found me and took me home!" 'Complaining all the while.' Yuffie sent a smile to Reno, though you could see a vein pulsing at her forehead.

"Ingrate." Reno muttered, at which Yuffie glared again.

"Hm... I suppose I must thank you then." Vincent nodded at him. He then turned to Yuffie, who got a cold chill at what was surely to be his next question. "...so, how did this fight come about?" Vincent raised a brow at the frozen girl in his arms.

"It's _Yuffie_, how do you think." Tifa smirked, noting the poor girl was scared out of her wits.

"... you stole from them didn't you." Vincent glared down at the accused.

"Oh come ON! They picked on a little boy!" Yuffie pouted, wanting nothing than to hide her face in his shoulder and away from his pinning gaze.

"So... that makes it alright to steal from them..?" Vincent asked calmly.

"Uh... yes?" Yuffie squeaked.

**This child I swear...**

"..." Vincent just stared at her before replying "We will speak of this matter in private."

"O-okay." Yuffie stuttered nervously, nodding her head.

"Ooo, Yuffie's in trouble~!" Reno cheeked.

"Why you little- let me at im, lemme at im!" Yuffie struggled in Vincent's arms... arm. 'Seriously? I'm a freaking ninja and I can't even get out of this? SERIOUSLY?' Yuffie deflated and stayed dormant in his secured grasp.

_Good girl..._

**...I only just realized this but... you're actually a very monopolizing and controlling person aren't you?**

_What?_

**I mean, the way you talk to her and the way you act around her just oozes possessive.**

_...You're over thinking..._

**Am I? You sure about that? Correct me if I'm wrong but; do you really not want to chain her to you so that you would never be away from her? Tell me you don't want to lock her somewhere far away, out of the sight of others. Tell me you don't want her solely to yourself, and don't want her to be dependent on you only.**

Vincent was unable to reply at that as realization dawned on him. "Haha Yuffie, I've never seen you give in to a guy that fast." Reno teased.

**Double meaning. A sign.**

"Oh shut up, he's my uncle... and he's a tank." Yuffie pouted, snuggling into his secure embrace.

_Another sign. A warning._

**Hmph. If that's all it takes to scare you off, maybe she shouldn't be yours after all. I'd hate it for Yuffie to be in love with a coward.**

_I am not! I simply wish the best for her._

"Besides, Vinnie's warm, and he's _Vinnie_, why would I _want_ to leave?" Yuffie giggled, hugging said man closer to her.

**Make up your mind.**

_It's still to soon, much too soon!_

**Well hurry the fuck up.**

"...I'm curious though, aren't you tired Valentine-sensei?" Aerith commented.

**Well at least one of them have manners.**

"No." Vincent raised a brow in question.

"But you've been carrying Yuffs there for 10 minutes... with the same arm." Zack pointed out, also curious.

"Your point?" Vincent looked peculiarly at the two of them.

"...Nothing, just... nothing, never mind." Zack couldn't wrap his brain around this. 'Maybe she's just abnormally light?'

Vincent shot them another intrigued look before lifting his gaze and spotting the intersection near by. "This is where we part." he muttered.

"Eh?" Yuffie looked up ahead and sure enough, there was the end of the road. "Bye guys!" chimed Yuffie.

After a round of goodbyes the group headed the opposite direction.

_**HERE WE ARE! Another chapter up for grabs. Who will be the first to read I wonder o.O? Well, whoever it is, I hope you enjoy and so do those that follow in your footsteps and adventure into another chapter of AWESOMENESS (yeah tots -.-;). ANYWAY. R & R plzies! Tis good for your soul! *.*  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Teacher's Pet!**_

_**Warning: Incest, Under-Age sex, pedophilia, Crude and rude language, AWESOMENESS :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy or Characters... wish I did... T.T**_

_Vincent's Thoughts_

**Chaos **(In this case Chaos is Vincent's inner thoughts that he can't express out loud.)

_**Chapter 11: Vincent is the sex.**_

"So Yuffie... it seems we have much to discuss..." Vincent spoke, his tone tense and accusing though his face remained neutral.

"L-like what Vinnie?" Yuffie stuttered. She cursed herself a moment later for her weakness.

" 'Like' your thieving habits, disrespect and alcohol consumption." Vincent snapped, breaking his facade to pin her with a glare.

"Oh...that..." Yuffie muttered lamely.

"Yes, 'that' " Vincent's tone was underlined with malicious sarcasm. Honestly this child would be the death of him.

"Um so..." Yuffie gulped slightly. 'What can I do to get out of this?' Yuffie's head filled with topic changes and lame excuses.

**Listen, she's a teenager in the 21st century. She goes to a co-ed school and is friends with the 'cool group'. Can you really not expect this from her? Cut her some slack. Besides, it's also your fault for 'leaving her to her own devices.'**

"..." Vincent sighed.

_I understand._

"Listen Yuffie... the thieving is something we must work on, as well as the disrespect... however, I understand that this is your life and as a teen you would act out in such a manner." Vincent said softly. "However, I just want you to know that I disapprove of it. But I refuse to stop you from living your life."

Yuffie gaped at Vincent. "Are you serious?" She was gobsmacked.

"Yes. I cannot simply appear in your life and start telling you what to do, that would be unjust and wrong... even though I'm right." he pointed out.

"...I'll take that into consideration." Yuffie nodded seriously before breaking out into a grin. "Hey, I'm seriously cool with the Vinnie who just let me off the hook, majorly" Yuffie spoke. "But, the Vinnie I know is a take charge guy." Yuffie pointed out. 'And man is it sexy.'

**...I bet she likes that type.  
**

_Shut up._

"That's why I became a teacher." Vincent said, face going back to indifferent.

"Aww, and I thought it was for me." Yuffie pouted as Vincent fought the urge to roll his eyes.

**It was and you know it.**

_Well she doesn't need to know that now does she?_

Vincent stayed silent, pissing Yuffie off. "Fine, be like that." she growled, crossing her arms behind his neck and turning her face from him.

"Yuffie, know that I came back for you." Vincent muttered.

"..." Yuffie's eyes widened and she quickly had hide her face in his shoulder, to shield her burning cheeks. 'Jerk. Don't you know saying things like that will only make me need you more?' Vincent chuckled inwardly at her antics and a small smile turned his lips.

**Can she get any cuter? Because I don't think I could handle that.**

_Let's hope not or I am going to be... what's' the word..._

**Whipped? A lost cause? Wrapped around her little pinky? Please, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.**

_...Heathen..._

"Take some responsibility... jeez..." Yuffie muttered against the smooth skin of his neck. Shudders ran down Vincent's spine as her hot breath traveled down his spine.

"Responsibility?" Vincent questioned, barely able to contain a groan, his hand holding her thigh had a slightly harder grip.

"Of making me love you so much." Yuffie growled, glaring at him once again.

"How is it my fault?" Vincent quirked a brow. Inside, however, he was grinning like an idiot.

"Cause it just is!" Was Yuffie's oh so intelligible answer. "It's cause of you I'm a sentimental oldy... soon I'll grow bald! I don't look good BALD!" Yuffie was starting to freak out... and go way off topic.

"...bald? I am 40-"

**ALMOST dammit!**

"-and have the, and I quote, 'most amazing-est hair ever'." Vincent remarked dryly.

"... did **The** _Vincent Valentine_ just make a funny? Be still my beating heart." Yuffie said with mocked bewilderment, one arm retracting from around said man's neck to clutch at her heart.

"..." Vincent just sighed at her dramatics and shook his head.

**At least be proud she knows that sentence.**

_Why must this child be so..._

**Aggravating? Confusing? Such a smartass?**

_All of above._

"We're here." With that, Vincent stepped inside the gates to the apartment building and grabbed out his key. Using the elevator, the couple got up in a flash, and Vincent stepped into his home. Yuffie looked around in awe, eyes wide and full of childish mischief. Vincent finally put her down to explore his humble abode.

"Awesome..." Yuffie hummed, beaming in excitement.

"I'm glad it's to your liking. Now if you don't mind, I would like to change." With that Vincent went to get a towel.

"I bag picking your outfit!" Yuffie squealed excitedly. "... ew, for a second I actually sounded like a _girl_." Yuffie shuddered, strolling to the wardrobe.

Vincent chuckled softly and shook his head. "Do as you like." And with that he stepped into the bathroom.

Yuffie quickly got to work on his wardrobe, which was, unsurprisingly, empty. 'Some things never change.' Yuffie giggled and smiled in contentment. She laid out the clothes and waited for Vincent to finish. Said man soon stepped out and eyed the cloths with an appraising gaze. While Yuffie eyed _him_ with one. '...Hot damn... I could die happy right this moment...'

Vincent was currently in nothing but a towel... dripping wet. Yuffie eyed the way his muscles contracted every time he moved. Her eyes glued onto his well-sculpted torso, watching jealously as a single drop of water ran down the chiseled expanse. 'I think Heaven's missing a God...'

Vincent, who was oblivious to her thoughts, evaluated the cloths before him. On the bed lay a long sleeved black shirt, a button up red T and black jeans with belt chains as well as a pair of black socks... and, to his embarrassment, black briefs.

**Someone clearly had a little _too_ much fun.**

"Yuffie... when I let you pick out my clothes... I didn't think you meant all of them." Vincent's eye twitched slightly.

Yuffie, who all this time had been gawking at Vincent's barely covered, almost naked body, snapped out of her stupor and giggled. "I try to go beyond expectations." Yuffie grinned. 'Means he's naked under there, oh what I wouldn't give to rip that towel off and- woah Woah, WOAH. Back it up you naughty girl, you. Just because Vinnie's basically naked and dripping wet in front of you... I'm sorry what was my point? I can't remember. Yuffie went back to la-la land as Vincent gathered the cloths.

"I will be out soon, we can go to your house afterwords." Vincent told her before retreating back to the bathroom once more.

"Okay~!" Yuffie chirped happily. 'I'll do anything you want baby.'

_**Man it's been a while. Sup guys, I managed to update all of my stories today, as well as my new one so please don't hate, I know I took waaaaay too long to update this :/ I'm really sorry! :S  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Teacher's Pet!**_

_**Warning: Incest, Under-Age sex, pedophilia, Crude and rude language, AWESOMENESS :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy or Characters... wish I did... T.T**_

_Vincent's Thoughts_

**Chaos **(In this case Chaos is Vincent's inner thoughts that he can't express out loud.)

_**Chapter 12: Shopping is a guy's beautiful nightmare.**_

Vincent sighed softly as he hopped on his bike. No sooner than he had got on did he feel two tone yet slim arms wrap around his middle and a body press flush against his own. They were about to leave for Yuffie's house, and Yuffie conveniently left all of her stuff in Vincent's apartment. Apparently she didn't trust him yet.

"Oh I can't wait till we go shopping. I want a new pair of shoes, a cute dress, some accessories, a new pair of shorts and a new bikini." Yuffie squealed, tightening her grip as Vincent revved the engine. And they were off.

**Yuffie in a bikini... I would _love_ to see that.**

_Hn._

**You're just angry because you have to sleep with her tonight, and need to keep it in your pants. I don't know why you want this seeing as she is ready and willing.**

Vincent growled a little as he sped down the road, he tried fruitlessly to ignore his inner voice as well as the body intimately attached to him.

Finally however, they got to Yuffie's house with minimal damage done to Vincent's fragile mental state. Yuffie went to pack a bag as Vincent went to talk to his dear brother. "What on earth possessed you to accept her request?" Vincent demanded as soon as he saw his brother.

"Oh? No 'Hello brother, long time not see, how have you been, I missed you?' I'm hurt. Not even a hug." Godo sighed heavily. Vincent's glare softened and he hugged his brother tight before letting go.

"I did miss you." Vincent muttered as he withdrew.

"Good, I missed you too...we all did. Yuffie was a complete mess when you left, but her friends managed to finally, somehow, bring her out of it." Godo stared disapprovingly at his younger adopted brother.

"I'm sorry, after things with Lucrecia fell apart, I had needed some time alone... But I should have gotten in contact sooner." Vincent muttered apologetically.

"Well, I feel that you need to make it up to her for everything you missed and everything you made her go through when you left. A little bonding time would be good." Godo smiled, laying a comforting hand on Vincent's shoulder.

**Yes, I do believe a little bondage would be quite therapeutic for our damaged relationship.**

_Silence heathen._

"Very well, how long is she staying?" Vincent sighed.

"Well, I was planning on leaving for a long-needed vacation, so I was hoping for a month? That would be perfect." Vincent's eyes snapped open in shock and he opened his mouth to protest. Godo cut him off. "You will be able to watch over her like I could not for the last few years, her grades would improve under your tutelage and she would be so much happier. It would be like old times." Godo explained, a small, wistful smile on his face.

"...Is there no other way?" At Godo's frown, Vincent amended. "I love Yuffie, and I enjoy spending time with her, however, do you not think that there would be a barrier after so much time with no contact?" Vincent explained.

"This is Yuffie we're talking about. Besides a month would be plenty of time to mend anything you feel needs to be fixed." Vincent just sighed, knowing that he had been beaten.

"Has Yuffie agreed to thi-" Yuffie burst through the door, bag in hand and she toppled onto the floor. Both men stared in shock until the clutzy nin picked herself back up.

"Yuffie so totally agrees!" she beamed, latching onto Vincent.

"Excellent, I will send someone with your luggage tonight." Yuffie cheered and plopped her bag on the couch next to her. She lunged at her father and kissed his cheek before dragging Vincent out the door by his hand.

"Thanks old man! C'mon Vinnie, let's go!" And with a rushed goodbye to Godo, Vincent was led to his bike.

They arrived at the shops shortly and Yuffie pulled Vincent to various shops. Outfit after outfit was tried on, with different accessories and were either accepted or rejected by Vincent. The stoic man almost died seeing Yuffie in a sexy red dress that covered nothing but her breasts and her lower anatomy. It was a skirt attached to criss-crossing pieces of material that was tight and fitting on her skin. He told her that he would burn the eyes of any other man who saw her in it and made her change into something else however, was nothing compared to the swimsuits. And the _lingerie_.

Vincent's eye twitched as he saw the words _Victoria's Secret_ (Jap style) above the open doors. "Why do I need to this again?" Vincent's eye twitched a little more.

"My gal pals have come with me before but I never had a guy's opinion, until now with you. At least they have boyfriends... maybe I should get one..." Yuffie went into a little dream-like state.

"**No**." was all Vincent said before talking Yuffie by the hand and dragging her into the shop. He calmed a little as he and Yuffie were lead into a private room, which had a _Makura byōbu_ inside in order to shield the body when changing. The assistants picked up a large pile of swimwear and underwear for Yuffie to test out. One by one they came out, the next even more jaw dropping than the first.

"Hey Vinnie what do you think?" Yuffie sported a white swimsuit with string ties. It really only covered the tops of her breasts to the bottom of them and the other part of it was a normal bikini style, of course, it was tied too...

**I _think_ one small tug will make the material slide down your sexy-little body and reveal everything to me...**

Vincent just stared in shock and horror. Shock because well... _daaaaaamn_... and horror because he was **thinking** _daaaaaamn_...Vincent's eyes then darkened and his lids drooped, his tongue licking his lips as he began to feel aroused.

"I want it all off." Vincent husked finally. Yuffie's own jaw dropped open and pleasant tingles spiralled down her body... before Vincent realised just what he said and coloured. "I _meant_ in something else." Vincent choked out in embarrassment.

**_Riiiiight_.**

Yuffie herself coloured this time and nodded widely, disappearing behind the _Makura byōbu._ She took a moment to get her heart back to a somewhat normal pace before getting something else to change into.

On the other side of the changing screen, Vincent wasn't fairing too well. His eyes were fixated on the shadow moving behind the paper curtain, watching as Yuffie slid each item of clothes off her body.

**She's naked behind that screen.**

Chaos pointed out helpfully. Vincent felt his pants tighten and he bumped his head on the cool wall behind him as he tried to think of unappealing thoughts. He widened his legs a little as he sought relief, eyes clenching tightly. Unfortunately for him however, Yuffie's voice came a moment later.

"Vinnie! I can't tie it! It goes around the back." her voice cried. "Can you tie it for me please?" Her voice beckoned him and he went. Following it like a sailor would a siren.

He breathed in deeply and slowly released his breath as he approached the thin screen separating them. He then stepped behind it. His breath was then knocked out of him and he felt the need to lean against something. The mirror in front of Yuffie showed her practically naked, with only the bottom half of her bikini on. The other was clenched in one hand and an arm was all that was keeping Vincent's eyes off those pert nipples. Yuffie's face was a flame and you could see through her eyes that she was regretting her decision to bring him here. Vincent jest stared at that arm in the mirror and Yuffie just stared at him.

_**Wow did I let **_**this****_ story go. Sorry people, it's just after only getting one review last time I kinda dropped it cause like, I have another 4 stories that get at least 10 reviews per chappie and another two that get over five so... I guess there are priorities. But I wanted to update to show that no I have not dropped this story for all those reading it. So, hope you liked, tell me what you think ne?_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Teacher's Pet!**_

_**Warning: Incest, Under-Age sex, pedophilia, Crude and rude language, AWESOMENESS :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy or Characters... wish I did... T.T**_

_Vincent's Thoughts_

**Chaos **(In this case Chaos is Vincent's inner thoughts that he can't express out loud.)

**_NOTE_: Okay so it has been brought to my attention that my readers may feel that I don't know where this story is going and that the action between our lovely couple seems repetitive. However, do not be alarmed, I do know where this story is going. I do NOT know it word for word, otherwise I would have wrote the end by now, however, I know what the main things are that need to happen, anything else is a mystery to all of us. (Most things I make as I go.) As for repetition and depth, I'd like to point out our lovely couple has only been reunited for a DAY and even ****that**** reunion was short. There isn't going to be a whole lot of depth, it gradually get's put in. As for Vincent's past, he isn't going to just tell Yuffie everything that has happened in his life that has scarred him, in less than a day. No, something big has to happen for him to spill (Spoiler). And there will be flashbacks and things helping you guys around with what exactly happened. So do not worry xD As for Chaos... well he will be explained as well.**

_**Chapter 13: The first kiss.**_

"Vinnie?" Yuffie's nervous tone made him slide his eyes up to her own, feuling the desire that seemed to hit him like a brick to the head. He had frozen when he saw her. His self restrain was being strained from the last scene and he hadn't collected himself in time. So when he saw her like _this_... he just went blank. Everything in his mind seemed to just... disappear as a wave of desire just slammed into him. His vermillion orbs pinned her grey irises with unadulterated lust. Yuffie's jaw slackened at the heated look in Vincent's eyes, her own darkening in turn, melting it to liquid silver. Yuffie felt legs buckle and the materiel dropped from her fingers. Her arms dropped to catch herself as she fell; but one well muscled arm beat them to it. Years of training made the simple action instinctive, not even breaking him from his haze, which, were he in his right mind, he would be praying for. Their eyes never left each other's throughout all of this. That's when she felt it, white heat, positively divine and absolutely maddening. Vincent's hand burned her skin, note that the feeling was mutual. The room got significantly hotter to both parties.

'Vinnie' had left the building. All that was left in his place was a man. A man who had the women he loved practically naked in his arms. A practically naked women who's eyes begged her to be taken by _him_. **Only** by him. '_Yuffie_...' It was a mantra that kept whispering in his head.

"Vincent..." she breathed out, eyes hooding sinfully. The use of his full name thrilled him.

Vincent growled low. "_Yuffie_." he husked in return, lips brushing against her ear.

"Oh." she gasped. Moaning softly as his lips slid down her neck. "_Ohhh_..." she moaned a little louder as his tongue laved against her skin. That's when his teeth pierced her flesh making her yelp, only to roll her eyes to the back of her head when a hot, wet muscle slid across in a soothing way, his lips providing a sensual act of suction.

Vincent's eyes took in the euphoria of her gaze, his arm supporting her entire body. His eyes slid back to their previous spot. It was like he just snapped. The next thing they know Yuffie was on the ground with Vincent above her. There was one second where time just seemed to stop. They just watched each other... before everything went into fast forward and Yuffie found a pair of hot, demanding lips against her own.

Vincent pressed harder when she didn't respond, getting the desired effect. Yuffie's lips pressed firm against his own, pliant against his commanding mouth. His tongue slipped through her lips, her mouth opened to welcome him, and the slick appendage slid in hotly, gently caressing her own before attacking the hot cave. Vincent let out a grunt of approval at the especially loud moan escaping Yuffie's locked lips. The hand that had caught her now pressed her head closer to his and the other kept her body firm against his. Her own fingers were entangled into his long black hair, pulling him impossibly closer.

Finally, when it was apparent that Yuffie was in desperate need of air, Vincent released her lips, only to trail rough kisses against her neck and down to her collar bone. His hand slid down with his lips, the one that was holding her waist slipped down to her ass and the other trailed down the front half of her body before palming the small breast in it's hand. Her legs wrapped securely around his waist, clinging to him like a vice. His blood orbs glimpsed up at her before his lips continuing down to her breasts. "Oh my God!" Yuffie cried out, tossing her head back and releasing a cry, she tugged desperately on his hair. Vincent's hot lips had taken her nipple in his mouth, tongue rolling the sensitive nub around his hot cavern. His fingers gripped tighter, squeezing her cheeks harder and teasing her other nipple in-between his fingers, tugging, pressing and pinching.

"Vincent! Vincent!" Her fingers tugged on his hair as she bucked into him. Harder and harder they ground against each other as he toyed with her breasts. He swapped breasts, giving equal treatment to both before letting his hand move south. He easily slipped one digit deep into her.

"Ah! _VINCENT_!" she cried, releasing herself. The last cry made Vincent's eyes snap open and he recoiled from her like he was just burned. Yuffie's face was panting, her breath ragged and her body slumped against the floor. When she had collected her breath, Yuffie propped up on her elbows and looked dazedly at Vincent over the top of her bare chest. "Vinnie?" she murmured, tilting her head slightly.

Vincent's hand covered his mouth, his eyes were wide as he leaned heavily against the wall, shell-shocked.

_What have I done..?_

**You actually did it...**

Vincent swallowed thickly and fully took in the consequences of what he did. He then stood up and left, his eyes lingering on her only a second before he turned on his heel, Yuffie staring at his back as he left, blank as to what just transpired.

_What... what have I done... I... I..._

It played back in his head, making him shut his eyes tighter, trying desperately to block out the images, but all it did was make it worse.

"_Vincent!"_

"_Oh my God!"_

"_Ah! VINCENT!"_

_The feel of her naked skin under my hands, the soft touch of her lips, those pert, pink buds... dear God i'm losing my mind!_

**What a _vivid_ memory.**

Vincent could almost feel Chaos lick his lips.

**This is what happens when you hold it in man, it comes bursting out like a volcano.**

_How am I going to face her...what do I say?_

**Nothing, you're Vincent, the stoic guy...boy did you destroy _that_ image.**

_Shut up, I can't deal with you right now._

Vincent sat heavily on a couch in front of the change rooms, head in his hands. He agreed, Chaos was right about one thing. He could stay silent, that's how he is and he knew it... but it just felt so wrong to leave it like that... what if she hated him now? What if Chaos had been wrong, that she never actually loved him like that? He just raped his niece!

_I'm a monster... I have to leave._

Vincent decided, he was going back to America... he just couldn't stomach the thought that she now hated him... he had to get out before-

"Let's go Vinnie." her soft tone of voice startled him. He blinked, back still facing her. He simply nodded and walked to the register. He didn't look at her as she put the clothes down, instead just waited until he had to pay. She was silent as well, except for the 'Thanks' and 'Have a nice day.' to the check out women. They walked in silence to the Motorbike, where there was a car waiting for them. Vincent nodded to them and put all the bags into the car. He then turned to go to his own ride. When he started the engine, he felt two arms wrap securely around him, two slim legs followed sliding up against his thighs. He tightened the grip on his handles before revving the engine. They raced back to his place.

_I need to call Godo and say I can't do this. I have to leave._

_**So I was happy with the reviews, I like knowing people care, plus more reviews more curious eyes ;p. Anyway, so I decided to update this again cause the inspiration got me, I now know what my next chapter is going to be. But no promises as to when it's going up. But tell me what you think yeah? Might make me get it out faster.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Teacher's Pet!**_

_**Warning: Incest, Under-Age sex, pedophilia, Crude and rude language, AWESOMENESS :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy or Characters... wish I did... T.T**_

_Vincent's Thoughts_

**Chaos **(In this case Chaos is Vincent's inner thoughts that he can't express out loud.)

_**Chapter 14: Ignorant or just stupid?**_

Silence reigned even as they arrived at the apartment. The elevator ride was nothing but quite and the walk to the door was not much different. However, not one for silence, Yuffie had finally had enough. She let go as soon as the doors shut.

"What happened?" Yuffie asked him softly. Vincent still refused to both answer or turn to face her. She pouted a little. "Vince?" she said, a little louder, reaching for his jacket, her fingers gripping lightly. He was completely tense, and had not yet moved. 'Fine, if you're going to be like that.' Yuffie huffed and moved around to the front of him. His eyes were downcast and his hands were clenched by his side. "Talk to me Vinnie. This time I really _need_ you to just _talk_ to me." Yuffie plead, one hand going to his face, she stepped closer to him, looking up at his face. He didn't step back, Yuffie relaxed a little. "Why did you kiss me Vince?" Yuffie's voice held such vulnerability and confusion that Vincent had to look at her.

"I..." Vincent hesitated and Yuffie held her breath, eyes desperately searching his own. The entire way here she this one question hit her hard, and she couldn't find any explanations for it. Except one. And God how she hoped that he'd say- "...don't know." Vincent couldn't say the words and guilt stabbed at him as he saw the hurt flash in her expressive grey orbs. Her grip loosened as he continued, her eyes desperately searching his for any lies, any chance that he didn't mean it... that he actually... _wanted_ this, even a little... "I should have never done that... it... it was a mistake, and I... I'm so sorry. It won't happen again." The finality of that statement cut like a knife. Yuffie could almost feel her heart shatter inside her.

"...Oh." Yuffie murmured, hand dropping back to her side. 'Of course.' she spat bitterly in her mind. 'He could never love _me_, you're just a child Yuffie. You can't even be _attractive_ to him. He's so much older, more experienced and you're just... just plain old Yuffie. The **kid**.' Her fists clenched tightly beside her.

"...I see..." she blinked rapidly as she felt tears gather. "I'm uh-" she felt her self choke on her words. "er-hem. I'm just gonna... go have a shower... yeah." Vincent opened his mouth to stop her but she had run before he could call out to her. His arm, outstretched towards her, froze as she disappeared from sight. He let that arm recline back to him and he sat heavily on the near-by arm-chair.

"Yuffie..." he groaned as he heard the bathroom door slam shut.

**Great going _genius_.**

On the other side of the closed door Yuffie slipped to the floor, back resting heavily against the wooden surface. Her trembling hand rose to cover her mouth, silent sobs escaping her lips as tears streamed down her face. 'Why am I crying so much? It's not like I expected anything else. I shouldn't be this upset. He... what he did, it was just a _mistake_ afterall.' Her hands went to her face in order to wipe the tears away, a particularly loud sob escaping. That's when she froze. Going completely silent. 'Please tell me he didn't hear that...' Footsteps were heard coming her way.

"Yuffie, open the door." Vincent wrapped his knuckles hard against the frame.

"No." She sniffed out.

He blinked and stared incredulously at the door. His eyes then narrowed and he moved into a fighting stance. "...Stand back." he ordered. Yuffie's ears perked at the seriousness of his tone. Her eyes popped out as she realized what he was about to do and she scrambled away on all fours. She had barely moved far enough away from the entrance before it smashed down in front of her. Her feet quickly drew to her and she winced at the rather loud bang of the door hitting the floor. Vincent's leg was held in mid air seconds after and then he slowly lowered it. At this time Yuffie's mouth had completely dropped, her eyes round and she sank limply against the porcelain tub.

"You just- I was-But then you..." she babbled aimlessly, trying to come up with a coherent sentence. One finally came to mind. "Are you _crazy_? You could have **killed** me!" She jumped to her feet and point an accusing finger at him. Vincent's lips twitched, but that was the only thing that gave away anything but stoic indifference.

"You have fast reflexes." He said, unfazed by her outburst.

"You better believe I do, otherwise I would be haunting you for the rest of your damn life." she huffed, crossing her arms in aggravation as she stamped her foot, her head snapping away for emphasis. Vincent just shook his head and sighed. She glared at this. "So now that you _broke down the door._ What do you want?" She bit, refusing to alleviate her glare.

"I want to know... why you cried." Vincent said, his stance becoming more awkward as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Yuffie just stared as the words sunk in. Part of her was screaming 'Are you _kidding_ me!? How could you _not_ know!?' while the other was barking out a 'How the hell should **I** know, I'm _fifteen_!' But she settled for a plain old "Because I was upset." Vincent rose a brow at that.

"You never cry." he stated matter-of-factly.

Yuffie tensed at this. "Until _you_ left that is." she scowled. Vincent tensed as well. Seeing that this was going no where, Vincent decided to just give in. He then sighed and moved towards her.

"Yuffie-" he started, but she held a hand in front of him, effectively stopping the rest of his sentence.

"Don't _Yuffie_ me, I don't want to hear it. I'm seriously upset right now and I want to sulk. You being close to me doesn't seem to be very good for my emotional health." She then turned her back completely to him. Her arms wrapped around herself in a protective hug. A frown marred Vincent's face at this and instead of heeding her words, and his own mind telling him to stay away for his own good... he stepped flush against her and pulled her into his warm embrace.

"_Yuffie_..." he whispered silkily in her ear, nuzzling the side of her head coaxingly.

"Eeep." She squeaked as pleasant tingles shot down her spine. Then she shook him off -which was extremely difficult- and spun around to face him, glare armed and ready. "You know that that was?" He simply rose a brow. "That was the sound of my emotional state dying." She huffed, pout adorning her face as she shot him a dirty look. Yuffie then froze. "You thief!" she shrieked after a horrified gasp. One moment she was standing the next she was leaping across the room with fists swinging at him left, right and centre. Walking backward he blocked or dodged the punches and kicks aimed his way.

"...That's rich-" He ducked a blow to the head before sweeping his leg low, catching her off guard. She fell gracelessly to the floor, landing in a heap. "-coming from you." He stood over her with arms crossed. "Exactly how am I a-" Yuffie's shriek cut him off.

She leaped to her feet. Vincent went back into fight mode, arms ready. "You stole my first kiss!" The arms dropped and he stared blankly at her.

"What?" was all he could croak out.

"You heard me. My. First. Kiss." Each time a finger pocked him in the chest. "Taken. By you!" She pocked him extra hard at that.

"..." Vincent's mouth opened slightly before he shut it tight, his lips contorting into a slight grimace. He just stared at her blankly once again. She waited expectantly until he finally found a way comment. "Really?" Her words seemed to have finally sunk in and nothing could have prepared him for the amount of relief, contentment and happiness that filled him at her confession. Even Yuffie was taken aback by the sheer amount of emotion that one word seemed to have. It packed one hell of a punch alright, one that left Yuffie completely stunned.

"Yes, _really_!" Yuffie hissed, slightly offended. "I was saving it for someone special" Yuffie pouted once more. 'Granted that special someone was you but after what happened earlier I don't think you actually deserve that tidbit of information.' Her mind snapped. Vincent didn't know exactly how to reply to that. He didn't mean to offend her but the thought that no one, no one but he had actually touched her, kissed her or held her accept him well... he was just... he was, for that one moment, content. None of the burdens, the griefs or the mistakes of his life, that constantly hung over him, none of it mattered at that point in time and it just felt that damn good. So it happened again. Yuffie found herself, once again, swept up into his arms, with his lips smashed ferverntly against her's. This time however, she did not freeze, meeting his passion head on with hell's fire on her side. Everything was perfect - for them both - in that moment.

_**Okay so I dunno why, but I just keep typing easily for this story. The next chapter is usually ready and waiting by the time the fifth review is up and so this makes it easy for you guys to know when I'll update. As soon as I feel this miracle burst of author genius is gone I shall notify you. I should be able to to anyway. Well I hope you like, so tell me what you think ne?  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Teacher's Pet!**_

_**Warning: Incest, Under-Age sex, pedophilia, Crude and rude language, AWESOMENESS :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy or Characters... wish I did... T.T**_

_Vincent's Thoughts_

**Chaos **(In this case Chaos is Vincent's inner thoughts that he can't express out loud.)

_**Note: Man I gotta stop rushing, my grammar in the last chap was so gone bad :/**_

_**Chapter 15: You make your bed then you lie in it.**_

Vincent pulled away from Yuffie's flushed face. His next words came out without a thought. "I won't let anyone else have you." He husked. Then he turned on his heel and left. Yuffie gaped after him, her thought process turned to mush and she sank to her knees.

**So uh... you kissed her... again.**

_I know that._

Vincent did not let up his pace as what he had said sunk in. How _dare_ he say that!? What right did he have to say _anything_ against her being with anyone else. _Every right_ part of his mind whispered, but the more dominant part was just angry. He disappeared into his room and slammed his fist against the wall. Here comes the guilt.

**I for one am glad you told her. Mark your territory, don't let her think of anyone else.**

_Don't you think I _**want**_ to?_

**I don't know, you seem pretty indecisive to me.**

_We have to go back to America, clearly I'm not ready for this..._

**Are you _still_ on that? What about Yuffie – you leave her like this and I guarantee she'll hate us. In some way, even if she can't stop loving us...**

_For fuck's sake... WE'RE RELATED. It can't happen! I won't let it!_

**Well then I must say you are doing a _fabulous_ job.**

_THIS IS WHY I NEED TO GO._

**NO. _THIS_ is why you need to STAY.**

_We **can't** be together._

Vincent felt himself slowly lose his sanity. It was the _same thing_ every. Time. This decision was taking more out of him than it should, and he really didn't know what to do. He was confused... and he was lonely.

**You must. I'm telling you right now that if you walk out of that door, you will regret it for the rest of your life.**

_...I have many things that I feel guilty for, this is simply one more burden I carry._

**Wrong. _This_ is your deciding moment. The one that will never leave, that will never ease. It will be the biggest mistake of your life... and Yuffie is no _burden_.**

Vincent winced at that last sentence.

_I didn't mean it like that...You're blowing this way out of proportion._

**Am I? Think Valentine. Are your feelings for Yuffie genuine?**

_How dare you-_

**Answer the _damn_ question.**

_...Yes._

**Then it will _never_ go away - you can _never_ see her again.**

_What are you saying?_

**I'm 'saying', if you want to 'get away' from your feelings, then you need to leave. For good. Get out of her life. Leave her alone. Don't look at her, don't make contact with her, don't come back into her life. Ever. That's the only way at least _she_ has the slightest chance of moving on.**

_...I see._

**Really? I don't think you do. If she _does_ move on, do you know what's going to happen?**

_Yes..._

Vincent sat heavily on the bed, head tilting back to rest against the wall. It was pounding, throbbing, as the events of the day caught up with him.

**No. No you don't. Otherwise you wouldn't still be considering leaving.**

_I'm not considering it. I _**am**_ leaving. I'll never see her again._

**Ah yes. Always so noble. _How pathetic_. Fine then. You don't deserve her. Let some other man be by her side the rest of her life. Let Yuffie kiss someone else's lips everyday.**

Chaos was raging in Vincent's mind and Vincent felt rage build up in him as the images played in his mind. Images o some strange _boy_ with **his** Yuffie.

**Let Yuffie's innocence be taken by some random guy who says he 'loves' her.**

Vincent snarled at this, his teeth gritted as he tried to fruitlessly contain his fury. No one could _ever_ love her enough. They could never love her as much as **he** loves her.

**Let Yuffie say _I love you _to some else. Let him touch her, hold her... be _inside_ of her.**

Vincent's mouth dropped open at that, eyes enlarging as the words really sunk in.

_Never!_

His mind screamed, so loud in fact he found himself whispering the word.

**Then will you stay!?**

_YE-...NO. Nonono, I have no right to deny her of what she wants-_

**She wants _you_ you idiot.**

_She's too young to know _what_ she wants!_

**Oh? Then how come she had her eyes on two other guys before you came back into her life?**

Vincent was stumped there.

**Admit it. She knows exactly what she wants, and until you start treating her like a women rather than some child - who you are _not_ related to by blood – she will aim to get it. And it will get _her_. HE will get her.**

_**Who is he**!?_

Vincent snarled, jumping to his feet.

**You will _never_ know.**

As Chaos cackled mirthlessly in his head and Vincent felt his anger triple. Oh no, he would _not_ let that happen.

**How? It's not like your _staying_ after all.**

Vincent sank woefully back into his seat. No, no he couldn't. He had to make a decision, and fast, before he made a choice that may possibly ruin them both. And before Chaos could make him think otherwise, he grabbed his phone and his fingers flew across the buttons. It rang, once, twice. God the suspense was killing him!

"Hello, Godo speaking." A cheerful voice sounded on the other line.

"Brother-we need to talk."

**You know as soon as Yuffie finds out about this call you are so screwed... right?**

_Shut up._

"Ah, how are you little brother?" Godo laughed fondly on the phone. Vincent winced at this.

_He wouldn't be so happy if he had known what I had done. This is why we cannot be. I can't only think of my happiness, us being together effects so many others around us... and when Yuffie truly knows what exactly happened in America... when she shuns me... I have no right to pursue her._

"Yes, I have been... well." Vincent had to clear his throat. "I just wanted to inform you that I would be returning to America." At this Godo's laughter ceased and the phone went silent.

"What?" he seethed. Godo felt anger fill him at the thought of Vincent leaving Yuffie in that state again. For heaven's sake she nearly _died_! Godo had been so scared... he wouldn't let it happen again.

"Something came up and I need to return." Vincent made up the excuse in order to alleviate Godo's anger. He wasn't used to lieing to his brother but there was no other choice right now.

"What are you walking about?" Godo's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"It's classified information." Vincent muttered.

"Well... I don't exactly know how I'm going to take care of Yuffie from the other side of the world..." Godo sighed as a plan formed in his head.

"What!?" Vincent exclaimed, he wasn't aware of that little piece of information.

"Oh didn't you know? I already left. But I'm sure Yuffie will be fine without any grown-ups for only a month." Godo added pleasantly. "Though I do suppose that I can send her to Tifa's house, that child is mature... oh wait, she's living with those other two boys... oh well, they're friends of Yuffie's I'm sure that she wouldn't mind."

Vincent's brow twitched. He was sure Godo was saying this on purpose. "I... will get out of it, I'll stay... just... come home soon." Vincent sighed into the receiver.

"Hmm." Godo said detachedly. "Goodbye little brother, I'm sure you'll take _good_ care of her." Vincent said his goodbyes and hung up the phone.

**Was it just me or did that sound suggestive.**

_It was you._

Vincent felt another migraine come on.

**Now there was really hardly any point to our conversation...**

_I know..._

Vincent sighed, his head-ache becoming worse. That's when the door opened. Vincent's head snapped up to the figure at the door. There she stood. Hands clenched at her sides, tears of anger in her eyes and God how they hit him.

"You were going to leave..." her voice was so accusatory and so broken that Vincent was left speechless. "I can't believe that you..." Vincent stood to take a step towards her, but she just ran.

"Yuffie!" he cried after her, chasing her down the stairs. "Yuffie, stop it!" He reached his arm out to grab her, but she bolted out of the door just in time. "Yuffie where are you going!?" Vincent he called.

"TIFA'S!" She screamed back at him. And then she disappeared. Vincent stopped running and watched as she left.

**I told you you were in deep shit. Again I say: good going genius.**

**_Whoops, I didn't realize and kept this chapter on hold too long, sorry peeps~! Anyway, do you like the tension do you hate the indiscisiveness? Just let me know! Hmm... I wonder what's going to happen next? Will Yuffie return and if so, what will she say? Or maybe Vincent will be the one to come to her? But how would he get her to come home? I guess you'll just have to wait and see xD  
_**


End file.
